Little Lion
by cousin D
Summary: FINISHED! Leon needed a place to hide from dad after school and Chinatown was nearby. How was he supposed to know who he'd meet? AU.  Warning for implied child abuse. Chapter 7 is up.  Poor Leon. FINISHED!
1. Meeting

The characters are not mine. Don't I wish?!  
  
  
  
  
LITTLE LION  
ANOTHER VIEW ON LEON   
  
In the heart of the city you will find China Town, a mysterious place where rare and valuable commodities are in abundance. Welcome to my pet shop. Tonight you will find something you desire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by cousin D  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
School was let out and Leon slowly gathered together all his books and papers, stuffing them into his backpack. He was still working on it when everyone else had gone and only he and the teacher were left in the second grade classroom. Leon liked his teacher, Mrs. Lisa. She was a very pretty lady with curly blond hair, just like his. Leon even liked to imagine, sometimes, that his teacher was his real mom. Unfortunately, this brought up uncomfortable thoughts, so Leon didn't like to do this to often.  
  
"Leon, dear?" Leon looked up from his bag to find Mrs. Lisa standing next to him and smiling kindly.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
She knelt down so she could look him in the eye. "How's it going, Leon?"  
  
Leon shrugged, trying to act as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Unfortunately, her husband was a police officer and had busted Leon's 'dad' a few weeks ago. Ever since then, she seemed to be worried sick about him, always taking time to talk to him after class or bringing a little snack just for him. "I'm OK, ma'am."  
  
Mrs. Lisa raised a hand and almost touched his cheek, but pulled away when Leon pulled back. "You'll tell me if you get hurt, won't you, Leon?"  
  
"Sure." He lied. Leon didn't like lying, it made him feel dirty, just like when people tried to touch him. He didn't like that, either.   
  
They sat there like that for a while, just looking at each other. Leon knew she knew his secret. She knew his dad hurt him sometimes, but Leon never told anyone. "Where did you get the bruise?" She asked, looking at his yellowish/ purple cheek.  
  
"I fell down the stairs." Leon lied automatically. It was standard and the answer he always gave her when she asked about the injuries that he always seemed to have. New ones every few days showed up.   
  
Mrs. Lisa nodded, accepting the lie, but not believing it. "I can't do anything unless you let me help." She told him softly.  
  
Leon stood up. "I'm OK."  
  
"No, you're not. But I can't do anything unless you let me help. I've done all I can do without you."   
  
It was true. It was Mrs. Lisa who'd contacted child services and gotten an investigation going about Leon's dad. It was Mrs. Lisa who let him stay at her home for a few nights while his dad was in jail, waiting for his trial. Unfortunately, Leon had stood up for his dad, saying that his dad never hurt him. Leon couldn't just let someone put his dad in jail, right? 'He's DAD, after all!' No matter how much it hurt.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot." Mrs. Lisa said suddenly. "I brought something for you." Leon frowned while she went to her desk and pulled a large bag out from under it. She looked up and saw that he hadn't moved from his desk. "Come on, silly, it's for you. Don't you want your present?"  
  
Leon gulped nervously and went to see what it could be. When he finally got to her desk, she gave him the bag to open. "Now," She said, "I noticed that you don't have coat and the weather is getting colder..." Leon pulled out a coat, a brand-new wool lined coat. It was the first new thing Leon had ever had. "I don't want you to have to walk to school in the cold. It's far to cold for an eight year old to be walking about with just a sweater on."  
  
Leon reluctantly put the coat back in the bag and gave it back. "I can't take it."  
  
She sighed. "You dad?"  
  
"Yeah." Leon knew his dad would just take the coat and sell it somewhere to get money for his drinking. He didn't want to waste the wonderful present on his dad's booze.   
  
Mrs. Lisa smiled weakly. "How about we keep it at school?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll keep it in my coat closet and you can use it at recess. If you ever feel like you can take it home, it's yours."  
  
Leon wanted to cry at Mrs. Lisa's kindness. He nodded wordlessly, wishing it were tomorrow so he could wear it. He'd have to leave it here and go home in his thin sweater, really not warm enough for a cold New England October.  
  
Mrs. Lisa hung the coat carefully in her closet before turning back to him. "Do you want me to give you a lift home? I worry about you in the cold."  
  
"No." Leon said a little to quickly as he really didn't want to go home, yet. "I...er...I'm going to a friend's house."  
  
"Really? Who's?"  
  
Leon had to think quickly for an answer. Mrs. Lisa knew he had no friends, a result of his terrible temper when he had to deal with his classmates. If fact, his teacher was one of the only people Leon actually LIKED talking to. "You don't know him."  
  
"Oh?" He could see that she was suspicious as she started to put on her own coat to go home.   
  
"Yeah. He...uh...lives in Chinatown." It was a weak lie, but, as usual, she accepted it. Chinatown was, after all, only a few blocks from him home and Leon knew what she was going to offer next.  
  
"I'll drive you to Chinatown, then." She smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon loved Mrs. Lisa's car. It wasn't new, but it was bright yellow and had a heater and a radio. Her car smelled like the pine scented paper tree she kept on her rear view mirror. Together, they sang at the top of their lungs to the Beetles and she gave him a butterscotch candy that she'd found in her glove compartment. Her seats were clean and she always had comic books in her back seat. "A secret hobby." She whispered to him confidentially the first time he'd seen them and she was nice enough to let him read them.  
  
Mrs. Lisa dropped him off at the first building they came to in Chinatown. "You're sure your friend is expecting you?" She asked, still trying to get him to admit the truth.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, ma'am." Leon hopped out of the car, but she grabbed his arm.   
  
"Call me, if you need anything." She handed him a piece of paper with a phone number written on it and gave him a grave look. "I mean it, Leon. Absolutely anything."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Leon carefully folded paper and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans. He knew he'd probably throw it away as soon as he found a trash can. He'd never call her. The only reason she gave him the number, he knew, was in case he wanted to get away from his dad and he didn't want to leave his dad. He loved his dad. Did he?  
  
After a long moment, Mrs. Lisa drove away, leaving Leon in Chinatown with nowhere to go. Leon looked around for a moment, wondering what he should do. He'd never actually been to Chinatown before, as his dad didn't like 'those damned foreigners'. But, Leon didn't want to go home, right away, either. Dad was at home and...  
  
  
  
  
  
It was like a whole different world! Leon stared with wide eyes as he wandered around the busy streets of Chinatown. Instead of the streets being filled with cars, there were mostly people. Some of them wore weird, brightly colored clothes and others were dressed in jeans and T-shirts. The people mostly talked funny and Leon couldn't understand what they were saying. It made him kind of nervous to think that if he got lost, he wouldn't be able to ask for directions. People were selling food right on the sidewalks and Leon wished he had some money so he could buy something to eat. The stores and houses looked very different, too.   
  
Leon stopped in front of one of the stores and he knew it was important. Leon even wanted to go in. He hesitated outside the building, wondering if he should. He didn't even know what kind of store it was. But he really, really wanted to go in.  
  
The words on the sign outside the store were written funny, like scribbles, and Leon couldn't read them, no matter how hard he tried. The building was small, as most of the stores in Chinatown, but the doors were wide open to invite people in. Just inside the door wasn't the store, Leon saw, but a stairway, lit with a chandelier, which led down. Just next to the front door of the building was a large rectangular sign, which said, in English, Count D.   
  
Leon pushed open the heavy doors and looked into the dark stairway cautiously. He hesitated for only a moment before starting down the steps. There was a funny smell in the air, something Leon had never smelled before. He liked it, though. It made him feel safe and comfortable, like being in Mrs. Lisa's car, being in the shop.  
  
There was a door at the bottom of the stairway and Leon wasn't sure if he should go in. After all, you didn't go into people's homes without being invited and what if he wasn't supposed to b here at all. Still, he had nothing else to do, so Leon opened the door and was very surprised at what he found. The room was dark, but light enough that he could still see, and very large. In a corner of the room was a desk and a couple of small couches. The room was lined with ornate cages and there was the faint noise of animals hidden in the darkness.  
  
"Mew."  
  
Leon looked down at the sound to find the most beautiful cat he'd ever seen. It was a big, fluffy white cat with bright blue eyes. The elegant creature walked toward him slowly, as if it were examining him. "Hello." Leon said as he crouched down to pet the cat, wondering why he was talking to a dumb cat in the first place. Dad said it was stupid to talk to animals, they weren't real people anyway.  
  
The cat rubbed against his leg and Leon smiled. To heck with what dad said, this cat LIKED him!  
  
"I bid you welcome. We have everything you may desire from dogs and cats to birds and insects. We even have a quite large selection of exotic lizards. Now, how may I be of service?"  
  
Leon looked up at the voice, frightened, and found a lady in a very bright colored dress standing in front of him. He slowly backed away from the person who seemed to come from nowhere and had an urge to put his hands behind his back. "I didn't touch anything, honest." He didn't want her to think he was a thief, after all. The lady in front of him was beautiful but her face made Leon feel more than a little afraid. Her face was white as chalk and her lips were so bright red she looked like she had blood on her mouth. She looked at him from behind a curtain of dark hair, cut sharply at her chin and Leon saw that her eyes were funny. There was something...odd about her eyes. One of her eyes was yellow!  
  
The lady smiled slightly. "You were only looking at Bombay?"  
  
Leon looked back at the beautiful white cat. "Bombay? Is that her name?"  
  
The lady's smile didn't change. "She is a boy and yes, his name is Bombay. Are you looking for a pet?"  
  
Leon shook his head. "I only wanted to look, ma'am. Dad don' like animals." Leon looked back at Bombay, still purring and rubbing himself against Leon's leg. "He's awful pretty for a boy cat."  
  
"Yes." The lady held out her hand and Bombay turned away from Leon and easily jumped up into the lady's arms. "Male animals are often more attractive than the females. It's to draw attention away from their mates to better protect them."  
  
Leon was feeling a bit more at ease now that the lady seemed friendly and not angry from him having come in. Besides, there was still that nice smell in the air. "Can I look around you're store, ma'am? I'll be careful."  
  
The lady reached out to him and Leon stared at her fingernails, long and pointed like claws. She patted him on the top of his head, kindly. "My name is Count D." The lady said. "You may look around, but only in this front room." She pointed to another set of heavy wooden doors in the back of the room. "Do not go out there. I have things back there that I wouldn't want you to get into."  
  
Leon nodded enthusiastically and immediately went to look at a large cage with brightly colored birds.   
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Count D asked and Leon turned around to look at him again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'd like you know your name, young man."  
  
"Oh," Leon said, embarrassed. His teacher had taught him all about manners and she told him it was important to introduce yourself when you met someone new. "I'm Leon Barns."   
  
Leon didn't know how long he stayed in the pet shop, but it was long enough that as he sat cross-legged on the floor to watch a tropical fish lazily swimming, Bombay stepped delicately into his lap and curled up to take a nap there.  
  
Leon heard the door of the pet shop open and close. He turned to see a woman standing in the doorway and then Count D stepped forward. "Welcome to my pet shop." Count D said gliding up to the woman. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for something interesting." The woman said, looking around the pet shop eagerly. "I was told that this is the best place to find an exotic pet."  
  
Count D gestured to the back room she'd told Leon to stay away from. "If it is something exotic you are looking for, please step this way."  
  
"Thank you, young man."  
  
Leon watched them go and watched the curtain fall closed behind them. For a moment, he wished he could go into the back room and see what kind of animals Count D kept there, but he had given his word and Leon always kept his promises. 'Wait a minute! That lady called Count D a young man.' Leon's face scrunched up at that thought. Count D sure looked like a lady. Still, he was a real pretty guy.   
  
"Just like you, huh?" Leon patted Bombay's head and the cat purred happily on his lap. He'd woken up when the lady had come in. "You're both pretty boys!" Leon kissed the top of Bombay's head.  
  
Bombay rubbed up against Leon's chest, it's purring only increasing. Leon sat like that for several minutes until the lady came back out with a box in her arms and a wide smile. "Thank you, Count. This is exactly what I was looking for!" She ran a hand over the top of the box as if she could feel the animal inside.  
  
"You are most welcome. Please, do bear in mind the contract and keep to the sale's terms."  
  
The lady nodded absently. "Yes, yes, of coarse." Then she turned and quickly left, still smiling at the box in her arms.  
  
Leon watched curiously as she left, but he didn't get up as Bombay looked like he was falling asleep and he didn't want to disturb the cat. As soon as the door closed behind the lady, Leon looked at Count D.  
  
"What did you sell her?"  
  
Count D walked back over to him and knelt down gracefully so he could look Leon in the face. "A lizard."  
  
Leon frowned. "A lizard? That must have been a huge lizard." He said remembering the large box the lady was carrying.  
  
Count D shook his head slightly. "Oh, no. It was quite small, really."  
  
"Then why the big box?"  
  
The Count's smile widened just slightly and he reached out a hand to touch Leon's cheek gently. "That is a secret."  
  
Leon blushed at the touch, but he didn't like it. Really. He didn't like it when people touched him because dad was the only person who ever touched him and dad...Leon jerked his face away from Count D. "Don't touch me." He said, trying to sound nasty.   
  
"Why?" The smile never faltered, but Count D did back away, putting his hands on his knees. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
Afraid? Leon thought for a moment. Well, not exactly afraid...but he just didn't like being touched. "No. I'm not afraid of anything!"  
  
Count D looked down at Bombay and patted his head. "Yes, I know." Count D wasn't talking to Leon, but to Bombay. The cat mewed in response.  
  
"Can you talk to him?" Leon asked. That couldn't be true, people can't talk to animals for real. Could they?  
  
The Count looked up at Leon with a genuine look of surprise on his face. "Of coarse I can. Can't you?"  
  
"You're lying." Leon scowled at Count D. "No one can talk to animals." Leon stood up. "I have to go home." He wasn't sure if he liked this Count D guy or not, but this was all starting to feel very weird. He didn't like it when people lied to him. As he left, Leon looked over his shoulder at Count D still crouched on the floor with Bombay on his lap. "Good bye."  
  
Count D smiled, his eyes seeming to say that he knew a lot more than he was telling. "Until next time, Little Lion."  
  
Leon left without another word, knowing if he weren't home soon, there'd be trouble.   
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Well, anyone like it? I have a surprise in store for Leon.  
  
  
  
  
Evil Little god of Writing: "Hmmm. This has possibilities. I've always enjoyed Petshop of Horrors. There's such wonderful opportunity for death and pain. Leon might be in danger this time. Hee, hee."  
  
Lil' Demoness: "You always look on the gloomy side. Just think of how wonderful Leon's teacher is and how kind D is to the child he doesn't even know. Leon is a sweetie, too. What a darling child!"  
  
Cousin D: "If you're lucky, I'll be able to satisfy both of you. I might need a little help from you two, though." 


	2. TAKE IT BACK!

A/N Dear Elspeth Burton, I know Leon's last name is really Orcot. There is method to my madness. Keep reading and you'll find out the secret.  
  
Thanks for everyone's reviews, it keeps me writing!  
  
  
WARNING! LEON'S DAD HAS A POTTY MOUTH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LITTLE LION  
  
Chapter 2   
TAKE IT BACK!  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by cousin D  
  
  
  
  
"Where the Hell have you been?" Leon flinched slightly at his father's tone and ducked his head slightly, as if that could somehow protect him from his father. Leon's dad sat at the table in their small apartment with the paper spread out in front of him. He was a large man, built from years working out at the gym, though he was now developing a beer gut from the booze.  
  
"At school." Leon replied.  
  
His father looked up from the newspaper with a scowl. "You getting yourself into trouble again, ya little shit?"  
  
"No, sir." Leon said, setting his school bag down inside the closet and pulling off his sweater. "My teacher wanted some help cleaning the room and I told her I'd do it." Leon had learned long ago that it was best to give his dad answers quickly and have simple lies. He knew his dad wasn't interested enough in what he did to call Mrs. Lisa and ask. Not that he LIKE Mrs. Lisa.  
  
"That damned Lisa?" Leon's dad growled, turning the page of his paper roughly enough to tear it. "That the one who called the cops on me? Saying I was beatin' on you?"  
  
Leon shook his head. "No, sir. It was Mrs. Danolis, my art teacher." Again, another lie. But Mrs. Lisa was his nice teacher, the one who'd given him the coat and the one who always tried to take care of him.  
  
The man nodded approvingly. "You stay away from the bitch, boy. I don't want anymore trouble with the law, here me?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Leon went to the TV and sat down to do his homework while watching whatever his dad had put on. Turned out to be the Playboy channel. Leon wished he had somewhere else to do his homework, but his dad had the only bedroom and Leon slept on the couch. He didn't have a room of his own to escape to and he certainly didn't dare to change the channel. His dad wouldn't like that at all. Leon didn't like this channel much, even though his dad couldn't get enough of it. The shows were weird and gave Leon a funny, nasty feeling in the bottom of his stomach.   
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Leon pretended to ignore his dad while he watched the news. He lay on the couch with a pillow under his head and his eyes closed as the weather man point out the ice storm that might hit in a day or so. He could hear his dad, still at the table, mumbling to himself about this and that. Occasionally there would be the chink of glass against glass when he poured himself another drink. Leon kept his eyes tightly closed, knowing that if his dad found out he was still awake it might set the man off.  
  
Eventually, Leon heard a loud snore and he dared to peek over the back of the couch, so he could see his dad. Leon's dad was sound asleep at the table, his drink having been knocked over and was now dribbling onto the floor. The small boy stood and went to clean up the mess with a wet rag. The last thing his dad would want to see when he woke up would be a mess on the floor.   
  
It was nearly midnight when Leon was finally able to go to sleep. That night he had the strangest dream.   
  
  
  
Dream-  
  
  
  
Leon was running, on all fours, chasing some kind of small animal that he knew would taste good if he could catch it. The sun was burning hot and he wasn't in a city anymore, but in field of tall, tall grass. Leon didn't know where he was, but he knew he was safe. A familiar man was sitting on a large stone nearby, watching him with a pleasant smile. The man had short, dark hair and wore what looked like a very long shirt with black pants underneath. Two miss-matched eyes watching him, protecting him, as he played.   
  
  
  
End Dream-  
  
  
  
Leon woke suddenly. 'Why was I dreaming about that guy?' Leon wondered. 'That lying guy who says animals can talk.' Leon happened to look over at the clock on the VCR and jumped up. 'Darn! I'm late for school!" Leon noted absently that his dad was still snoring at the table and managed to get out of the apartment without waking his dad. Not that he didn't love his dad. Leon loved his dad, it was just that his dad was sometimes a little...rough.   
  
  
  
  
At school-  
  
  
  
  
"Take it back!" Leon screamed at Kenny during recess.  
  
"I won't! Everyone knows your old man ain't nothing but a drunk. You live with rats and he's a bastard who beats you and steals. My mom said so! My mom says your dad hates you!"  
  
Leon attacked, his fists swinging, and caught Kenny in the stomach. Leon tacked the boy to the ground, crashing to the hard tar ground. They fought while a growing number of cheering and screaming kids gathered around. 'How dare he say that about my dad?!' Leon thought angrily.  
  
Finally, when he had Kenny on his back and laying quite still, Leon raised his fist high, aiming for Kenny's face. 'I'll make him pay. I'll hurt him, I'll hurt him bad.' Kenny's nose was bleeding and his eyes were closed. 'I'll punish him like dad punishes me.'  
  
Leon swung, but someone caught his fist. He looked up furiously and his face fell when he saw who'd caught his fist. Mrs. Lisa. She was looking down at him, angry and, worse, disappointed. She said nothing while other teachers came and gathered up Kenny to take him to the nurse. The other kids drifted away while Leon sat on his knees and Mrs. Lisa still held onto his wrist.  
  
"I think we need to have a talk, Leon." She helped him to his feet and guided him to an empty bench where they could sit together. For once, Leon didn't pull his hand away from Mrs. Lisa. He knew he was in trouble. Again.  
  
Leon took a deep gulp. "He was saying bad things about my dad."  
  
Mrs. Lisa didn't let go of his wrist. "That's no reason to hit someone." She shook her head. "This is the third time this week, Leon. If you keep getting into fights, you're going to get expelled."  
  
"Expelled?" Leon didn't like the sound of that word.  
  
"You won't be allowed to come back to school." She told him in a dreadfully quite voice.  
  
Leon's lip wobbled and his free hand went to touch the coat he was wearing. The wonderful wool lined coat his teacher had given him to keep out the cold. She knew how much school meant to him. "You won't do that to me." He said, trying to convince himself. "You won't let them send me away."  
  
"It wouldn't be my decision, dear. The school board can't let you stay if you're going to hurt the other kids." She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and dabbed at his face, wiping away some blood that was dripping from his lip down his chin.  
  
Leon felt like his world was falling down around his ears. He shook his head. "My dad'll get angry." Dad was always angry, for one reason or another, but if he had to stay home all day with dad...Leon didn't like where that thought led.  
  
"I know." Mrs. Lisa said. "That's why you must be careful."  
  
Leon started to shake. The thought of not being allowed to come to school, not seeing Mrs. Lisa, made his stomach hurt. He felt like crying. "But I didn't mean it, I just got so angry!" He tried to defend himself, even though he knew there was no use.  
  
"You have to try not to get angry. You're stronger than the other kids and they can't fight back when you try to hurt them. It's wrong to hurt people who are weaker than you are. I know it's hard, but you must try to control your temper or I won't be able to convince the school board to let you stay here."  
  
Leon glared up at her suddenly. It was easier to be angry than scared. "You'll leave me alone!" He tugged his wrist out of her hand. "You'll make me go away. I don't care what you do! I don't need you anyway!" Leon jumped to his feet and ran, straight out of the playground and away from school.   
  
Leon ran and ran, not really caring where he was going. If he was going to get kicked out of school anyway, what did it matter? Mrs. Lisa would leave him and he'd never see her again if he weren't allowed to come to school. She wouldn't care about him if he wasn't in her class anymore. She wouldn't bring him candies or let him ride in her car. She wouldn't smile at him.   
  
It would be just him and dad at home. Alone.  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before Leon realized he come back to Chinatown where he'd met that lying Count D. Count D who said he could talk to animals. Without knowing quite why, Leon made his way to the pet shop and walked down those dimly lit stairs until he found himself in the front room again. This time, though, Count D himself was there and smiled kindly at Leon.  
  
"Ah! My Little Lion. I was wondering when you were going to come back." He came a little closer and looked at Leon. "Poor Little Lion, you've been crying. What has happened?"  
  
Leon wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I wanna see Bombay."  
  
Count D thought for a moment but then nodded. As if by a silent command, Bombay came strolling out from behind one of the cages and went straight to Leon. Leon picked up the cat and just held him for a minute, rubbing his face in Bombay's soft fur.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to sit, so you won't drop Bombay." Count D suggested and he motioned to a sitting area with a coffee table set for tea. "You look tired, Little Lion. Would you like some tea?"  
  
Leon did as Count D said, just so he wouldn't drop Bombay, of coarse. He sat quietly while Count D poured out some tea and then sat next to him. It was completely silent, save for Bombay's loud purring, for a few moments. Count D said nothing and neither did Leon. Count D handed Leon a lemon cookie and a cup of tea, but that was all. Bombay licked Leon's cheek once before settling down to sleep in his lap. Leon patted Bombay and drank his tea. It was a very silent day until shortly after,  
  
"Leon!"  
  
Leon looked up at his name being shouted and saw Mrs. Lisa standing in the doorway of the pet shop. Leon looked away, angrily, back at his half-empty teacup. He didn't want to look at her.   
  
"Good afternoon, madam." Count D stood up and approached her, putting himself between Leon and his teacher. "May I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to get Leon." She told him. "Leon," She looked around Count D to look at Leon. "I'm sorry you're angry, but you can't just runaway. It's not the answer. I'll try to help you learn to control your temper, but you need to work with me, honey."  
  
"You'll leave me." Leon said in a small voice.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Leon turned for the first time to glare at her. "You said they won't let me stay at school and then you'll leave me. You don't want me in your class."  
  
"Now, that's not true and you know it!" She snapped. "Even if you aren't allowed to stay in our school, I'll always be here for you." Her tone softened. "Come back to school. Please."  
  
Count D, who'd been pretty silent though the conversation, went to Leon and picked up Bombay. He said, as he leaned down to pick up the cat, "Perhaps it would be wise to go with your teacher, Little Lion."  
  
Leon looked up at Count D. "You don't want me here?" No one wanted him, it seemed.  
  
"After school, you may come as often as you please. Now, you have responsibilities. You must go to school. Later, Bombay will be waiting for your to visit." Count D smiled kindly. "When you come again, I will have some sweets for you."  
  
Reluctantly, Leon put down his teacup and went to Mrs. Lisa where, to his surprise, she held out her hand to him. Leon stared at her hand for a minute. She wanted to hold his hand after all the trouble he'd been?  
  
Leon cautiously stuck of his hand and put it in hers. He was almost afraid that she'd jerk away when he touched her, but she didn't and wrapped her fingers securely around his. Normally, Leon hated it when people touched him, but...it was all right now.   
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Leon said timidly.  
  
Mrs. Lisa smiled back. "Forget it, kiddo. Just don't do it again, huh?"  
  
They were halfway up the stairs to the street level when Leon turned and saw Count D standing at the bottom of the stairs with Bombay in his arms. "I'll come back to visit later, sir. OK?"  
  
Count D smiled back. "I will be expecting you as will Bombay. Please, call me D."  
  
  
  
  
  
One week later-  
  
  
  
  
Leon easily made his way through the busy streets of Chinatown, looking for the pet shop and hoping D could help him. Naturally, at midday, the streets were filled with people, but today, everyone gave the skinny, blonde eight-year-old a wide berth.  
  
"Oh, my god."  
  
"Is that kid holding what I think he's holding?"  
  
"The smell! I gotta get outta here!"  
  
Leon did his best to ignore the comments, but his anger was building as he stalked down the sidewalk holding a rather large skunk. 'Dummies.' Leon thought. 'Don't even know a hurt animal when they see one!' Leon patted the soft, furry animal in his arms to calm it as best as he could. The poor thing didn't like all the noise and the people.  
  
It didn't help Leon's temper that this little errand had taken him all morning and he hadn't had time to play with his new friend, Jill. Jill was Mrs. Lisa's neice who'd come for a visit and, even though she was older than Leon, she liked him right away. Plus, he smelled icky and his eyes were watering from the smell of himself.   
  
'I've tried everywhere else!' Leon thought unhappily as he finally came to the pet shop he'd been looking for. "Hello?" Leon called out, clutched the skunk to his chest. "Count D, are you here? D?"  
  
D appeared, as he had the first time they'd met, and came toward Leon. He knelt in front of Leon and put a friendly hand on the skunk's back. "What's wrong with your skunk?"  
  
Leon smiled at the kindly tone and felt instantly more at ease. "Will you help him? He's hurt." He shifted the skunk around so the Count could see the blood on the skunk's leg. "A dog was chasing him around the dump near my house and I think he bit him."  
  
"May I hold him?"  
  
Leon nodded, but he warned the D, "You can if you want to, but he smells something awful. He sprayed it all over me, too, and I was only trying to help him." He couldn't help but feel a bit resentful for that.  
  
D didn't seem at all bothered and took the skunk easily. "He was only frightened and he thought you might hurt him like the dog did. He won't do it again." He patted the skunk, running his strangely long fingernails thorough the skunks' black and white fur. "You were very brave to help him."  
  
Leon shrugged and tried not to blush at the compliment. "No one else would. I took her all around the city and no one would help." Funny how D could make Leon feel so good with one little compliment, like he would burst inside.  
  
D regarded him for a moment and Leon started to squirmed under the attention. "You should have brought her here first. Why did you go all over the city instead of to me?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get all smelled up by her."  
  
D seemed pleased by his answer. "So," He stood and started toward one of the curtained off doorways. "Would you like to wash the smell off before you go home, Little Lion?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The bathroom is right here. When you come out, I'll have your clothes cleaned." D told Leon before opening the door of the bathroom. Leon's eyes grew wide at the sight. The bathroom was sparkly clean. The walls were green and there were plants everywhere, so it looked like the bathroom was in a jungle. There were no windows, but there were paintings of zebras, elephants, and one of a tiger. "You may take a bath if you wish." It was only when D told him this that Leon noticed the bathtub. IT WAS HUGE! Leon would have bet that he could almost swim in it!   
  
Leon soon found himself in heaven. D had let him fill the bathtub to the very top with hot water and had even put in some kind of oil that made the water smell nice. Even D's soap was fancy and smelled like lilacs. Leon closed his eyes and let himself soak in the hot soapy water. It was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life!  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Lil' Demoness: "You know, I just realized that 'Bombay' sounds awful familiar."  
  
Evil Little god of Writing: "Yeah. Someone's been watching to much Weiss Kruez."  
  
Cousin D: "Aw, give me a break! I needed a cat name and Bombay sprang to mind. What did you want me to call him, Farfie?"  
  
Evil Little god of Writing: "Hee, Hee. I LIKE Farfie! He's fun!" Pauses for a minute. "OHHHHHHHH! I have a great idea. Let's do a Farfie fic, showing him in all his glory. We'll kill Omi and Nagi and cut off Aya's ear tails. Slaughter Ken's soccer team. Then...oh, Youji will be fun. We can..."  
  
Lil' Demoness: "Stop it! Don't you dare encourage her to write a horrid fic like that! If we're going to do Weiss Kruez then..."  
  
Cousin D: "Um, guys? Why don't we finish the dozen or so we've all ready started before starting a new one. Although Farfie IS my favorite charact."  
  
Lil' Demoness: "Oh no."  
  
  
  
  
Till next time... 


	3. I'm tired

Lil' Demoness: "Evil! You're horrible to Leon!"  
  
Evil Little god of Writing: Bows. "Thank you."  
  
Lil' Demoness: "That's not a compliment. Look what you've done to cousin D, she's been corrupted. She used to be such a nice girl."  
  
Evil Little god of Writing: "Nice is boring. On to the story!"  
  
  
  
  
  
LITTLE LION  
  
  
  
Chapter 3   
I'M TIRED  
  
  
  
  
Written by cousin D  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damned brat!"  
  
Leon winced, cringing away from his father. It was going to be a bad night, Leon could all ready tell. Leon had come home from the pet shop to find his dad sitting on the couch, all ready angry. Normally, Leon could blame the booze for his dad's foul mood, but his dad was sober tonight. Dad being sober was almost worse because there was nothing Leon could blame except himself. He must have done something terrible to make dad this angry.   
  
"Where've you been this time?"  
  
"I was visiting my friend, Jill." Leon lied. Something, deep inside, told him that his dad wouldn't like knowing about Count D or Leon's frequent visits to the beautiful owner of the pet shop. Leon quickly went to the table, the furthest away from his dad that he could get, and started on his homework. Mrs. Lisa was always looked so proud when Leon did well on his homework and she once told Leon that he was very smart. The last thing Leon wanted to do was disappoint his teacher, so he always worked hard to do his best.  
  
"What's that smell?" Leon's dad stood up and sniffed the air before turning on Leon. "Are...you...wearing...perfume?!" There was a dreadful calm to his dad's voice and Leon looked up to face his dad slowly. Leon realized it was the soap from the bath D had let him take, to wash away the smell of the skunk. "What are you doing at this 'friend's' house?" Leon's dad demanded to know while his face was turning redder and redder.  
  
"I got sprayed by a skunk." Leon said, honestly, for once. "I...I didn't want to stink up the house, so Jill let me wash at her house..."  
  
"You come home smelling like some fuckin' woman? Did she let you wear her perfume? Did you try out her make up, while you were at it?" Leon's dad began to pace furiously, his eyes promising pain if Leon dared to hesitate.  
  
"No, sir. I just took a bath, honest." Leon answered, keeping his voice low and his eyes on the floor. 'Don't look up. Don't look up.' He thought, knowing if he did, his dad was sure to think Leon needed to be punished. 'What did I do wrong? I thought it was OK to stay with D.' Leon was terrified and honestly didn't know what he'd done wrong this time. Surely, his dad wouldn't have wanted him to come home smelling like a skunk.  
  
Leon's dad snorted and sat back in his chair, not taking his eyes off his young son for a moment while Leon tried to get his homework started. He didn't like it when his dad looked at him like that. "And you come back wearing perfume?"  
  
"Jill's soap smelled like that." Leon closed his eyes, wishing that he were back at the pet shop with D and Bombay, or in Mrs. Lisa's car. He knew what was coming and he knew there was no way he could fight it. Leon gripped his pencil hard enough to turn his knuckles white. 'Please, don't. Please, don't.'  
  
WHAM!  
  
Leon crashed to the floor when his father smacked him in the side of his head, knocking him out of his chair. Leon quickly tightened himself into a ball, tucking his arms around his head and bringing his legs up to his chest. He tried to stay as quiet as he possibly could, knowing that any whimper or cry would only make his father angrier.  
  
'What did I do wrong? Dad, just tell me, I promise I won't do it again.' Leon bit his lip when his dad kicked him in the middle of his back and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Surprisingly, Leon felt a soft flutter of something falling down on him, so he opened his eyes to find his homework papers all around him. Leon looked up at his furious dad, puzzled.  
  
"My son is a bookworm. Fucking little fairy!" The venom in his voice made Leon want to curl up and die. "Why can't you just," Leon's dad aimed a kick and Leon closed his eyes again, bracing for the impact. "BE A MAN!!"  
  
The world went black when Leon felt a blinding pain his the side of his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pete-  
  
  
  
Pete smiled at his wife who sat across from him in his police car. She was so incredible. 'How'd I ever end up with a woman like her? I must be the luckiest man on the planet.' If humans could have little hearts floating in their eyes, Pete would have them as he gazed at his wife, Lisa.  
  
"Thanks for giving me a lift, sweetie." Lisa smiled at him as they arrived at the school. "I'm sorry you'll be late for work."  
  
"They'll live without me for ten minutes." Pete leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek. "When do you want me to pick..." Pete's voice trailed away as he looked out his wife's side of the car and his face hardened. It was a very uncharacteristic look, for Pete, cold and unforgiving.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lisa asked and she turned to try and see what he was looking at. "Oh, God!" Without another word, both hurried out of the car and ran toward the little boy who'd caught Pete's attention.  
  
Leon was walking slowly toward the front door of the school, his backpack dragged behind him and his face lowered with his long blonde hair covering his face. Leon walked stiffly and his back was slummed. It was easy to see, however, that he had a sever limp as he walked and he winced in pain whenever he came down on his left foot.  
  
'Damn, his old man's been beating on him again.' Pete wanted to kill Mr. Barns for doing this to a defenseless kid like Leon.   
  
Just before they reached Leon, Lisa called out, "Leon!" And Leon looked up, surprised to hear his name. Pete sucked in a sharp breath while Lisa went down on her knees in front of Leon. "Dear God, Leon, what's he done to you?" Lisa demanded, putting a hand to the side of Leon's face, gingerly.  
  
One whole side of Leon's face, from his nose to his ear and from forehead to chin, was completely purple. His left eye was swollen shut and was a horrible shade of red. Leon didn't answer, but stared at her blankly for a minute. "Mrs. Lisa?" He didn't seem able to recognize her and Pete's training kicked in.  
  
He took Leon's chin carefully in his hand and tilted Leon's face up to look at him. "Leon? Do you recognize me?" He asked in a slow voice while examining Leon's eyes. The left pupil didn't seem to be dilating properly, it was slightly larger than the right eye. "Leon, please answer me. Do you know who I am?" Pete said after a moment of Leon's silence. The boy being quiet just didn't seem natural, as Pete had gotten used to Leon's bouts of anger and shouting while he was visiting them.   
  
Leon blinked with his one good eye. "I have to go to school." He said softly. "I don't wanna be late."  
  
Lisa looked like she was going to cry and she put a hand on Leon's right arm, jerking away when he gasped in pain. "My arm hurts." He muttered, looking down at it. Pete hadn't noticed before how limp the arm was hanging at Leon's side and how the fingers looked a strange shade of blue compared to the other hand that was holding his backpack.  
  
Pete, without taking Leon's sweater off, felt carefully along Leon's thin arm. "I need to see if you're OK, Leon, just hold still for a minute." Leon did as he was told, not letting out another whimper, not even when Pete felt the savage break in Leon's forearm, though he did flinch slightly. "Leon, I'm going to take you to the hospital." Pete said softly, hoping he wouldn't scare the boy. "You're arm's broken and you need to see a doctor."  
  
Leon shook his head stubbornly. "I have to go to school."  
  
"It's all right." Lisa reassured him, shakily. "You can miss today."  
  
Leon let his bag drop when Pete carefully picked him up. The boy was even thinner than when he'd stayed at Pete and Lisa's home and he weighted practically nothing "Dad'll get mad." Leon muttered, looking up at Pete. Even in his confused and dazed state, there was something about Leon's gaze that said he knew exactly how angry his dad would get and he didn't want to do anything to draw attention to himself.  
  
"Don't worry about your dad, kid." Pete told Leon as he turned and hurried back to his car. Lisa came back to the car with them and sat in the passenger seat so Leon could sit in her lap while they went to the hospital. As soon as Pete put Leon in Lisa's arms, her eyes went wide and she turned pale.  
  
"Look at your hand, Pete." She said.  
  
Pete looked down and saw his bloodied hand. "Let me look at your back, kid." Leon leaned into Lisa, putting his face in her shoulder and didn't make a sound while Pete pulled the back off Leon's sweater up. His back had been cut open from a sever beating and was bleeding badly. Pete said nothing, but pulled Leon's sweater back down. He went to the driver's side and they raced to the hospital with the lights of his cruiser flashing the whole way.  
  
Pete tried to concentrate on driving while he listened to Leon's mumbled words. "I'm tired, Mrs. Lisa."  
  
"I know, honey." Lisa cooed softly, letting Leon nuzzle into her and she petted his hair gently. "You try to rest, but don't fall asleep. The doctor will want to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Can I sleep later?"  
  
"Yes. Does it hurt much?"  
  
Leon didn't answer for a minute. "A little. It hurt more last night. I'm tired, mostly, and cold."  
  
Lisa wrapped him as tightly as she dared in her arms while avoiding his broken arm and back. She cast a look at her husband, but Pete didn't dare to look back. Last night? The kid had gone all night like this without going to the hospital?! 'I'll kill him! I swear if I get my hands on that bastard, I'll kill him!'  
  
Pete had gotten to know Leon pretty well while the boy was staying with them a few months ago. Leon was bright, quick, kind hearted, if a little hot-tempered. To Pete's mind, he was a great kid who deserved so much better than the life he was given. 'If the kid would only tell the truth...' Pete knew Leon was lying when he said his dad wasn't hurting him. Lisa knew Leon was lying. The judge knew Leon was lying. There was little they could do, however, when Leon stuck to his lie like a fly to honey. If only they could catch Mr. Barns in the act, then they'd have no trouble getting Leon away from him.  
  
Still, after this, they couldn't let Leon stay with his dad. Right?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is dad coming to get me?" Leon asked while they lay him on the gurney to take him to the examination room.  
  
Lisa bit her lip and looked at Pete, worried. "I...I wouldn't worry about your dad now, sweetie."  
  
"He won't come." Pete said harshly, disgusted at the though of Leon's old man. "I'll go see if I can find him." His tone softened when Lisa short him a look of pure poison. "I'll look real hard for your dad, Leon. I promise." Oh, he'd look hard all right. 'I'll search every inch of the city till I find him!'  
  
Leon's expression didn't change. "He'll come for me. Dad loves me." One tear ran down Leon's cheek. "I know he loves me."  
  
Pete sighed and fought an urge to break something. Why did all the kid's love have to be wasted on that pile of human garbage?  
  
  
  
  
  
Lisa stayed at Leon's side, holding his hand while the doctors examined him, set his arm, and wrapped up all his injuries. She forced smiles for Leon's sake and told him stories while he was trying to fall asleep.  
  
"He's a very lucky boy, officer." The doctor told Pete just outside the hospital room where Leon was going to stay for a day or so. "You were right, he's been like this for quite some time, at least since last night. To be honest, whoever did this to him came very close to killing him."  
  
"Will he be all right?"  
  
"His injuries will heal, but he might have trouble with his arm. It was a pretty back break and was left alone for so long. I'd recommend physical therapy for a little while, to make sure and we'll keep him monitored for the head wound. To me, it looks as if most of this abuse happened after the head trauma, so he was probably unconscious and may not remember anything. As if that makes it any better. At any rate, it's his mental and emotional health I'm worried about more that his physical." The doctor watched for a Leon fall asleep under Lisa's caring eyes. "He's going to need a lot of therapy and counseling to get over this, if he ever does."  
  
"So you KNOW this was abuse?" Pete asked suddenly. "You don't have any doubts? It couldn't have been an accident of some kind, or maybe a school fight?"  
  
The doctor gave him a flat look. "Officer, there is no question. A child does not do this by accident. Even if he'd gotten into a fight, I'd have to say that you look for a teenager to have done this kind of damage. This was most definitely abuse."  
  
"Will you testify to that in court?"  
  
The doctor blinked. "Is there a case going?"  
  
Pete nodded. "I've been trying to get Leon away from his dad for months, but we have no proof of anything and Leon keep defending his dad. Says he fell down the stairs or got into a fight with a kid at school. I know his old man is beating him, I KNOW it, we just don't have enough to go on."  
  
The doctor looked over to where Leon was sedated and now fast asleep. He said simply, "I'll testify." With that, he walked away to make his rounds on the other patients. Pete almost wanted to smile. He had a witness. A real, honest to God witness!  
  
Pete went to his wife's side and kissed her. She'd been crying and had only just run out of tears. "I'm a teacher. I'm supposed to stop this kind of thing." She whispered, for fear of waking Leon. "I'm supposed to protect my children."  
  
"You can't save the world, Lisa. You know that." Pete rubbed her shoulders. "We do our best and that's all we can do."  
  
"I want to do more." She looked at Leon again. "He deserves more."  
  
"Greetings."  
  
Pete and Lisa both looked up, startled at the voice. Pete found himself looking at one of the strangest looking people he'd ever seen and, being a cop, he'd seen quite a few strange looking people. No one had ever come close to matching this guy, though.  
  
It wasn't a dress, Pete realized after a minute. Some sort of oriental garb, but not a dress. The man, it sounded like a man, anyway, wore a lot of make up and held a rather ugly potted plant in his hands. He was smiling benignly, though, and stood at the doorway, apparently waiting to be invited in. Pete, however, wasn't about to let anyone near Leon if there was a chance that they might be connect with the kid's old man. Pete moved to stand in the stranger's path. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Count D. I was out for my morning walk when I saw your police car speed by. I happened to catch a glimpse of my little friend as you passed and I was worried." The man looked over his shoulder. "Come along, Bombay. I've found him."   
  
At this, a lovely white cat strolled in and mewed happily at seeing Leon. It rushed over to the hospital bed and jumped up to Leon. The cat sniffed around, licking Leon's still face and sniffing at the wire and tubes that seemed to be everywhere, before settling himself into a comfortable position on Leon's stomach.  
  
Lisa stood and wiped her face with the back of one hand, to dry any tears that were still there. "It's all right, Pete." She gave Count D a shaky smile. "Leon talks about you all the time at school, Count D. Thank you for taking care of him that day he ran away from school, I was so worried about him. I'm glad he's found a friend in you."  
  
"As I am to have found him." Count D took this as an invitation to come in and went to Leon's side. He set the ugly plant down on the table beside Leon's bed before he leaned down to look closer at Leon. Pete just at that moment noticed Count D's clawed fingers, the darkly painted nails couldn't possibly be real, and he only noticed because Count D touched Leon's cheek. It was a gentle stroke against the bruised side of Leon's face, barely touching him as if he were afraid Leon were too fragile to touch at the moment. "Who has done this to him?"  
  
Lisa opened her mouth to answer, but Pete silenced her with a slight shake of his head. "I'm afraid this is a police matter now and I'm not permitted to discuss it." He then thought a moment. "You've known Leon for a little while, right?"  
  
Count D answered, not taking his eyes off Leon. "I met him a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Would you testify in court to help him?"  
  
Count D looked at Pete through narrowed eyes, his dark hair falling over one purple eye, leaving the yellowed one to gaze at Pete. "What do you mean, exactly?"  
  
"If you've seen anything odd in Leon's behavior or any injuries that he won't say where he got them, will you tell a judge?" To Pete, the more witnesses, the better.  
  
"So, you do know who has done this." Count D went back to looking at Leon and didn't answer the question. "When Leon wakes tell him that I brought him the flower." Count D's voice turned suddenly lighter and he smiled sweetly. "Bombay may stay with him as Leon has grown attached to the cat."  
  
"You can't leave a cat in the hospital." Pete pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I can. The hospital director is a customer of mine. It's all ready been cleared. I think Leon will be happy to find Bombay here when he wakes." Count D turned to leave when Pete realized Count D hadn't answered his question. "What about court? Will you testify for Leon's sake. It might save his life."  
  
Count D's smile didn't fade, but turned slightly darker. "I will do what I must to help Leon." With that, Count D was suddenly gone.  
  
Pete looked at his wife, who just shrugged, saying that she didn't understand the man, either. Then she looked back at Leon. "The doctor said Leon would sleep until morning, Pete. I want to stay here with him." She sat back in the chair by Leon's side. "You go to work, honey. I'll be here when you get out."  
  
Pete knew there was no point in trying to get Lisa to go to work or home to rest. She was quite stubborn when she set her mind on something. Besides, it made Pete feel easier to know that she was with Leon to take care of him. "All right. I'm going to see if I can get a restraining order against his old man, at least. I'll try to get a guard for this door, too, but I'm not sure how long it'll take."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
Well? Did I make anyone cry?  
  
  
  
  
Lil' Demoness: "See! See! You hurt Leon!"  
  
Cousin D: "I'm sorry, but that's the way the story is. I promise to make it up later.  
  
Lil' Demoness: "You'd better! Just look at him!" She points at Evil Little god of Writing who is cackling happily in a corner as he basks in the glow of torture. "I can't take it if he's going to gloat like that!" 


	4. Bombay

To anyone who has not seen or read Petshop of Horrors, all the pets have a human-like shape as well as the animal shape most humans see.  
  
  
  
  
LITTLE LION  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Bombay  
  
  
  
Count D-  
  
  
  
  
D walked calmly, though inside he was confused and very, very angry. How dare someone treat the child like that?! When he was far enough away from the well-lighted entrance of the hospital, D started to walk behind the hospital, where a large garden was kept for the patients. Fortunately, so early in the morning, it was deserted and D knew he'd be undisturbed.  
  
"Q-chan." He called out, softly. At his summons, the small horned rabbit flew down from the tree where he'd been waiting for D. Q-chan, for anyone who'd never seen such a creature, was quite cute and unique. With the body of a rabbit, two tiny horns on his forehead, duck-like feet, and a long rat's tail, Q-chan was quite likely the most odd animal to ever exist on Earth.   
  
Q-chan flew to D's outstretched hand and landed there, wrapping his tail around D's fingers. "I want you to keep an eye on Leon's father. Do you think you can find him?"  
  
Q-chan gave an indignant squeak. 'Of coarse I can! What about the little one?'  
  
D stroked Q-chan's furry head affectionately. "I'm leaving Bombay to guard him. I'm sure they'll be fine together. If you must, look into Mr. Barn's mind. I want some answers. This whole situation makes no sense."  
  
With that, Q-chan took flight and disappeared into the city's sky. D watched his beloved friend go and took one last look up at the window where he knew Leon was fast asleep and would likely be kept in a drugged sleep for a long while. 'If only no one had claim to him, I would take him. But...I can't interfere without knowing everything.'  
  
  
  
  
Tom Barns-  
  
  
  
  
Tom hadn't seen his son all day. It really wasn't that much of a surprise. Leon usually spent most of his time out wandering the city when he wasn't in school. Since the boy's school bag was missing, Tom knew the boy had gone off to school before Tom had woken up that morning. Tom wondered, for a moment, if he should worry about where Leon was. But, it wasn't really worth all that much trouble. Leon would come back. He always came back.  
  
Later, when Tom got home from work, Leon still hadn't gotten back. Tom went straight to bed and fell into a deep asleep, suddenly exhausted for some reason. In his sleep, Tom tossed in his sleep and dreamed, remembering. He never saw the tiny creature fly to his windowsill, a bat-like rabbit watching him with glowing eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dream-  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want a pet!" Tom protested to the strange oriental man who stood at the doorway of his petshop. The man had called out to Tom, saying that he looked like he could use a pet. "I don't even like animals."  
  
"Oh, sir, I think you don't understand how this pet will influence your life." The dark haired man smiled slyly at Tom and spoke with a honey sweet voice. "If you knew how remarkable this creature is, you would surely beg for me to sell it to you."  
  
Tom didn't now quite how he got talked into it, but for some reason, he found himself in the dark petshop, examining the animal in question. On second thought, Tom did know why he was considering this. The PET in question wasn't an animal, exactly, and the petshop owner had made wild promises.  
  
"This one has little power, unlike many of my dear pets. He is young, barely more than a baby, and has only one talent. Loyalty. He will do everything in his power to please you, and he will never betray his loved ones."  
  
It was that. With that one claim, Tom knew he'd have power. His job was at a dead-end, his girlfriend had just run off with a woman, and lately, he was starting to see just how messed-up and unfair the world was. But...but with a pet, he would have control over something.  
  
  
RRRRRR!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
End Dream-  
  
  
  
  
RRRRRR!!!!!!  
  
Tom woke with a gasp and sweating terribly when the phone beside his bed rang. There was some kind of deep seeded terror clawing at the inside of his chest, but it was fading as the sound of the man's voice faded from his mind. Tom sat on his bed and shook while the fear from the dream made him shake until he was able to answer the phone.  
  
"What?" Tom demanded. Why on Earth was he dreaming that? It had been so long ago.   
  
"Tom? It's Jack, I'm at the hospital."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes. "Jack, you work at the hospital, where else would you be?" Tom didn't really like Jack, he was just someone Tom knew. "What do you want?"  
  
Jack's tone suddenly became a far less friendly. "I just saw your kid, Tom. What the Hell did you do to him? It looked like he got run over by a car!"  
  
This, naturally, made Tom wake up completely and start getting dressed, even as he held the phone to his ear. "Leon's at the hospital? What happened?" 'That little brat! If this is gonna cost me money...' Tom hoped he sounded concerned, it didn't do to let people know you didn't give a rat's ass about the kid you were taking care of, but he had no illusions about himself. Tom knew the only person he was worried about was himself and he was more worried that this would cost him an arm and a leg than about what had happened to Leon.  
  
"How should I know? I'm just an orderly. Get your ass down here, now! Your kid was brought in by a cop and he was plenty pissed when he left. I'm not going to cover for you again, Tom. This is my job at stake and they said you nearly killed your son..."  
  
Tom hung up the phone. To Hell with what Jack thought. Leon wasn't Tom's son, and to Tom that fact made all the difference. If Leon were really his kid, Tom knew he'd treat Leon better, he knew he'd be a great father to his own flesh and blood. As it was, Leon was treated pretty well as far as Tom was concerned.  
  
Tom spent only about five minutes getting dressed before he tore out the door of his apartment. This was getting to be a matter of pride, keeping that teacher away from Leon. He took a taxi to the hospital and let his anger simmer on the way.  
  
'Why'd I ever get the brat, anyway?' He was still living in a dump of an apartment. It was all Leon's fault, too. Tom didn't know quite how, but he was sure the boy was responsible for his miserable life. Of coarse, if he lost Leon, then he wouldn't have anything to control and that thought made Tom very afraid. The only reason he'd paid so much for the boy so long ago was so he'd have control over something. He would not lose Leon, not now!  
  
  
  
Bombay-  
  
  
  
  
Bombay watched the master go and settled himself more comfortably on the bed with Little Lion's body next to him. He listened absently to the two humans talk for a moment until the male left and the female sat in a chair next to Little Lion's bed. She petted Bombay while she spoke to Little Lion, though the little one was fast asleep and couldn't hear her. It took a long time for the female to fall asleep, but when she did, Bombay got up and looked around the room.  
  
He'd never been in this kind of room and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it. The room smelled odd, but what could one expect from humans? Bombay jumped off the bed and landed on his legs, knowing that if any human were to walk in unexpectedly, they would only see his animal shape of a small house cat. Once he was sure that the room was secure, nothing lurking in the shadowed corners of the darkened room, Bombay walked back to where Little Lion was.   
  
'My fault.' It was quite obvious. Bombay reached out with his almost human hand and stroked back the sweat-dampened bangs from the cub's face as he sat on the bedside. 'I should have protect you. It was my responsibility. You trusted me and I failed you.'  
  
  
  
  
Flashback-  
  
  
  
  
The room was Bombay's home, though he often prowled the petshop to see that there were no intruders and that everyone was doing well, and he had lived most of his long life here. It was his place, as the oldest male, to protect and take care of the younger pets that lived in the petshop. Bombay yawned and stretched on the branch of the tree he was trying to sleep in. It was his favorite spot, the place where the sun would hit just right.  
  
In the distance he could hear the younger kitten playing and he had seen the females preening near the river. Bombay had no use for prettying himself up. He didn't care what he looked like, the master had made it clear that his only use was to fight, not to look nice. The females looked pretty for customers, but Bombay defended the petshop. It was his responsibility.  
  
Abruptly, all noise in the jungle stopped and Bombay was instantly alert to whatever threat might cause the comfortable noise to cease.   
  
"Bombay!" The white cat-man looked up at his name and saw one of the bird-girls, one of the younger ones, land on a branch above him. She looked frightened and skittish the way her head kept turning this way and that.  
  
"Calm down, Celm." Bombay told her. "What have you seen? Why is everyone frightened?"  
  
"The master has come."  
  
Bombay felt a shiver go down his spine. "He probably has a customer for us." It must be a contract. Yes, it must be. There was no other reason for the master to come as no one had misbehaved. Surely, he hadn't come to punish them again.  
  
"Is he angry?" Celm asked quietly with wide eyes.  
  
Bombay stretched up and gave her a reassuring lick on the tip of her beak. "Stay here. I'll see what the master wants." Again, it was his duty. Everyone else was so young that Bombay didn't want to send them to the master without reason. Bombay leapt out of the tree and landed gracefully. He was by no means a young tom anymore, but he was still strong enough to take care of the others. His black fur had long ago turned milk white and even his amber eyes had turned blue with age. Sometimes, Bombay felt age creeping into his bones, though he looked almost as young as the others, his face was beginning to show lines of age. He was getting old and it worried him. Who would protect the young ones when he was to gone? Bombay didn't know why he was the only one who seemed to age, there must be other animals his age, right?   
  
The master was indeed waiting, at a lovely spot by a river, and he was holding something in his arms. Bombay crept out of the bushes and bowed before the master, touching his forehead to the ground before he raised his head as far back as it would go, baring his throat to the master. He waited until the expected touch to his head and then looked up at the master.  
  
"I have a new cub for you, Bombay." The master motioned for Bombay to stand and Bombay did as he was told, well aware of the consequences if he disobeyed. "He was only recently found and I want you to care for him. Train him well."  
  
"Yes, master." Bombay held out his arms and the master carefully handed him the tiny bundle. It smelled like a cat, anyway, and Bombay held it close to his bare chest without taking time to examine him properly. "Does he have a name, master?"  
  
The master shrugged, his incredibly long hair waving at his every move, and turned away. "It doesn't matter. Name him as you please."  
  
Then Bombay was alone again with only the tiny cub in his arms and sighed. He wondered briefly if the cub had his mother somewhere or if, perhaps his mother had died. He'd never know and he was to smart to ask the master. "Well, little one, what shall we call you?" Bombay looked a little closer at the bundle in his arms. The cub was terribly small and had a small fringe of golden hair. "A lion, are you? Well, I suppose there is an obvious name."  
  
  
  
  
End Flashback-  
  
  
  
  
  
Bombay shook himself out of his memories at the smell of a stranger. He had noticed too late and Bombay recognized the scent at once. 'It's that human! The one who hurt my Little Lion!' Bombay launched himself at the human who'd entered the room only to have something smash against his skull seconds later. He never even had time to attack.  
  
Bombay landed hard and felt his vision fading as the human approached Little Lion's bed. 'Master!' Bombay cried out before he fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom Barns-  
  
  
  
  
When he finally reached the hospital, Tom had a plan in mind to get Leon out of the hospital without drawing to much attention to himself. 'Try to take my kid away, huh?' Tom thought angrily while he stalked into the main lobby. 'I paid enough for the brat, I'll be damned if I let anyone take my property!' It wasn't so much the fact that he was worried about Leon, but the insult that the woman would try to take something that belonged to him was just too much to bear.  
  
Tom went directly to the hospital's reception desk, grateful that it was early and it was quiet so early in the morning. He looked at the young girl who was sitting behind the glass window. "I'm looking for the men's room, miss." Tom gave the girl his most charming smile and she smiled back, not thinking anything of it.  
  
"Just down the hall and to the left, sir." She told him, pointing him down the hall behind her desk. Tom grinned at her and winked as he walked passed. It never failed. Give a girl a smile and she was putty in your hands. As soon as he was passed her, though, Tom's smiled faded away and he went right passed the men's room.  
  
Leon's room was easy enough to find when Tom finally found the pediatrics wing and Tom wasn't all that surprised to find Leon's meddling teacher, Lisa, fast asleep in the chair beside the bed. 'The bitch probably can't have any of her own kids, so she trying to take mine.'   
  
Well, it wouldn't work. Tom knew that the kid wouldn't betray him. Tom just couldn't understand Leon's loyalty, but it was one of Leon's most useful traits. Tom knew if they'd been in opposite places, he'd have runaway years ago. Still, if the kid didn't mind getting a whooping now and then Tom was going to take full advantage of Leon.  
  
A mangy white cat hissed at Tom suddenly and leapt at his face. Tom grabbed the first thing that was handy, the gun hidden inside his coat, and cracked the animal over the head with the handle. Tom didn't spare the time to think about what he'd done, just did it. The cat fell limply to the floor and it bright white fur stain quickly with blood. 'Never could stand animals.' In fact, Tom hated animals. He'd hated them ever since he could remember and maybe that's why he took out his anger on Leon. Animals weren't real people, after all.  
  
Tom started to unhook the wires from Leon, being as quiet as he could, and ended with pulling the IV out of Leon's arm. This was when Leon finally woke up. He blinked up at Tom with the one eye that would open. "Dad?" Leon's voice sounded sluggish and raspy from the drugs they'd given him.  
  
"Who do you think, kid? Keep quiet while we get out of here." Tom easily lifted Leon up and, to his surprise, Leon leaned easily into Tom's chest with a contented smile.  
  
"I knew you'd come for me, Dad."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. Keep quiet." The last thing he wanted was for that woman to wake up and cause a scene. Of coarse, it would be nice to shove the fact down her throat that he was still Leon's dad and he still had the authority to do whatever he damned well pleased. But he didn't need the hassle right now. He knew the cops would be swarming like bees in an hour or two, probably, and Tom needed to get his story straight.  
  
  
  
  
After Tom had left the room, he didn't see the person walk into the room and pick up the cat's still body. The person cradled the cat for a moment before looking out in the hallway to where Tom was sneaking away.  
  
  
  
  
Tom used the service exit, an elevator with a sign marked, EMPLOYEES ONLY, to get to the basement and get out through the basement. Leon had fallen back asleep and was a bit of a handicap, but Tom made it out to the street without trouble. Once out, he started for his apartment through the garden, now lit only with lit from the hospital rooms of patients who were still awake. The garden was completely silent and seemed empty, no surprise in the dead of night. No one would see him out here, surely.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
Tom jumped, he was so startled.  
  
"YOU!?" Tom stared at the man glided out of the darkness, as if he were apart of it, slowly making his way toward Tom. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You know me?" He came close enough to see Leon in Tom's arms. "I see you know my little friend."  
  
Tom scowled. "Don't pull this shit with me, Count! I remember you well enough. I haven't broken the contract, so you've got no reason to be here!" Tom held his ground against the Chinese man before he walked around the Count and carried Leon away.  
  
  
  
  
Count D-  
  
  
  
  
D reached up to his shoulder where Q-chan sat comfortably to give the creature a pat and they both watched Tom Barns walk away, taking Little Lion with him. "You're sure of what you saw in his mind?"  
  
'Yes. He doesn't even know I was encouraging his memories to come forward. His memories are truth, and you know we can't act unless the contract is broken. We can't help unless the human messes up.'  
  
"Yes, grandfather, I know. I need to see to Bombay." Hidden away in the bushes was an older man, sitting on the ground with his hand held to his head. Well, he looked like a man at first glance, anyway. If one were to look closer, one would see that his eyes were shaped differently than any humans. They were bright, almost glowing blue, and very large. His mouth was slightly opened as he panted from the pain in his head, showing off his sharp teeth. The man's hair wasn't quite human, either. It was white and long, hanging to his waist, and was much thicker than normal, human hair. He had cuffs of white hair on his wrists and ankles, and his skin was pure white.   
  
'Will he be all right?' Q-chan asked, looking at the muscular young man with long white hair. 'It was a lucky blow, I didn't think Bombay would be caught off guard.'  
  
"Neither did I, but he'll be fine."  
  
"Master," D turned his gaze to where Bombay, in his human-like form, was slumped against a tree. "I'm sorry, master. I didn't think he had a weapon. I failed."  
  
"You should have expected it." D knelt next to Bombay to examine the head wound better. "You've had plenty of experience dealing with humans." D probed the gnash with one long fingernail, causing Bombay to flinch. "What distracted you?"  
  
"Remembering, Master. It was my fault." Bombay was staring at the ground, to ashamed to meet his master's eyes. "I was thinking back when Little Lion was with us and my mind wandered away from my task."  
  
D leaned forward and sniffed Bombay's wound, not a dangerous one, but painful all the same. The blood of his dear pets was unlike human blood. There was a sweetness to it and the only thing D had ever found that had come close to the same taste, was sugar. It was the cause for his constant cravings for sweets. It wasn't an exact match, but it was very close.  
  
Bombay leaned toward D, though careful not to touch his master, silently begging for help. It was a sign of respect that he wouldn't touch D unless invited to do so. Most of the younger pets had no such qualms, but Bombay had grown up under a different master, one who was not so informal and caring.   
  
The cat-man whimpered pitifully, making a whining noise deep in his throat. D never could bear to see one of his dear ones in pain. "Come to me, Bombay." Bombay, still not looking at D, moved to cuddle up to D, putting his arms around D's waist while D wrapped his arms around Bombay to hold him in place. Bombay was practically laying in D's lap when D heard Bombay sigh and relax, trusting that D would take care of everything.  
  
D kissed Bombay. It was a simple kiss directly on the bleeding wound, but D reveled in the taste, a mind numbing sweetness that coated his lips. Bombay started to lick D's neck to show his pleasure and stopped only when D gently pushed away slightly. It would be dangerous to try doing this for to long as the taste of the blood was addictive and D all ready liked it too much. Bombay was healed now, without even a sign that he'd ever been hurt, though D still held Bombay close, almost on his lap, and Bombay kept his arms around D. It was to comfort, and let Bombay know that D wasn't angry with him.  
  
"You were there, weren't you?" D asked after licking his lips clean of the blood. "So long ago."  
  
"Yes, master. I remember when the human bought Little Lion." Bombay's lips drew back in a growl as he thought back on that unpleasant time. "It was before you came to us. When your sire was our master."  
  
  
  
Flashback-  
  
  
  
It was not long after Little Lion had left them when it happened. The most shocking and terrifying thing that had ever happened in the memory of all the pets. The world shook.  
  
Bombay was in his favorite tree, basking in the sun, when everything started shaking violently. He sunk his claws deep into the tree branch, hoping he wouldn't fall and, in the distance, heard the shrieks of the others. Bombay felt helpless while clung on for dear life and listened to the younger ones cry, screaming for help. He heard his name several times, but he couldn't do anything.  
  
It didn't stop after a few minutes, the world kept shaking and shuttering. Bombay heard a sickening crack and suddenly he was being plunged into the river below. It was freezing and when he hit, the tree branch was still under him. The force of the hit was enough that Bombay knew he'd broken ribs. He roared out, but only got a mouth full of water while he sunk.  
  
'I HATE the water!' He thought, trying to get himself up to the air. He was heavy, though, and swimming had never been something he'd wanted to learn. The water was murky brown from the disturbed silt, but even then, Bombay saw a frantically struggling leg of someone who'd been trapped under the fallen branch. He made his way there and lifted the branch as much as he could. Fortunately, the small fish-boy was little enough to swim free and then pull Bombay up to the surface.   
  
The world was still shaking. "What's going on?" The fish-boy asked while Bombay hauled himself up to the land.  
  
"I don't know. Swim around and see if anyone needs help." Bombay ran off, looking for others while their world seemed to be falling apart. Trees fell and rocks were rolling all over the place. Deep gnashes opened up in the earth and Bombay even had to pull a few people out of these holes.   
  
Luckily, after a while, the world settled down and Bombay managed to gather everyone together. There was an occasional shake, but not as fierce as before. No one had been hurt, in the end, other than minor things, not even the cubs. Everyone was afraid and crying, desperately holding onto each other.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Is the master angry with us?"  
  
All these questions and more were being thrown at Bombay and he didn't answer for a moment. Everyone watched him, hoping he'd have an answer. The ground shook again, one last time, and the blackened sky abruptly cleared, going back to the normal crystal blue.  
  
Bombay, and everyone else, looked around warily, as if the master would suddenly appear from nowhere. A moment passed and no one appeared.  
  
"I...I'll ask the master what's going on. Everyone stay together in case the ground starts shaking again." Bombay left them like that and went into the halls of the petshop. All was quiet, though paintings and knickknacks had fallen all over the floor. Whatever had shaken the jungle had affected the main petshop, too, apparently. Bombay saw, as he walked through the halls, the little dragon-girl poking her head out of the door of her room (She was to dangerous to live with the other pets). "Go back, child." He whispered to her. "I will speak with the master." Bombay reassured her.  
  
The girl nodded, but said, "Beware. There is change in the air."  
  
Before Bombay could ask her anymore, she vanished back inside her room. He thought of going to ask her what she'd meant, the girl may look like a child, but she was wise in many things.  
  
"Is everything prepared?"  
  
Bombay froze at the voice and listened.  
  
"Yes. I believe I've brought everything."  
  
Bombay crept closer the door that led into the sitting room of the petshop, where the master often entertained guests. There was something odd going on.  
  
"I knew it would be hard, but he shouldn't come back. I'll see to that, myself."  
  
"Thank you, Sofu."  
  
Bombay pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear more of the odd conversation. For a moment, there were no voices and then...the door was suddenly flung open and Bombay found himself unceremoniously falling on his face. A soft giggle and, "Oh, I seem to have a visitor." Bombay looked up at the male who'd spoken and was horrified to see the master grinning down at him.  
  
Bombay didn't stop to think how odd it was that the master had suddenly cut his hair very short, above his shoulders. He rolled onto his back, showing his belly to the master. It was the usual sign that he was asking forgiveness. A long silence and Bombay didn't dare to open his eyes. The master must be furious that Bombay had been listening to a conversation!  
  
As the silence stretched, Bombay began to tremble with fear. The master always either forgave him by now or started to punish him, the waiting NEVER lasted this long!   
  
The master's cool hand touched Bombay's belly and Bombay jerked slightly, reminded of his broken ribs, but careful not to open his eyes. 'Please, don't kill me.'  
  
"You poor dear." The master crooned. "You've been hurt! Won't you let me help you? Won't you look at me?"  
  
Bombay was just as confused by the master's gentle words as he was by the caring touch. Slowly, Bombay opened his eyes and saw the master kneeling next to him. "Well, hello." The master said brightly. Then, without warning, the master bent over and put his mouth on Bombay's chest. Bombay blinked, almost to surprised to be afraid, and gasped at the nice feeling he was suddenly getting. "What happened?" The master sat up and looked at Bombay expectantly.   
  
"The world shook, master. I fell and..." Bombay paused when he realized there was something different about the master. The scent wasn't quite right and one of the master's eyes had gone golden.  
  
"There's no need to call me master. My father had to leave for a little while and I'm here to take care of you the best I can. You can call me Count D."   
  
Bombay didn't move. He knew this was a trick of some kind. He just knew it!  
  
  
  
  
  
One hour later, after the master (Bombay would never get used to calling the master, Count D) had asked to be shown where everyone lived, Bombay was the only who hadn't fallen in love with him. The master seemed to be very kind, but Bombay couldn't quite believe it. While the master talked with the others and played with the young (one female was even letting the master hold her newborn) Bombay kept his distance. He really didn't trust the new master any more than he'd trusted the old one. He didn't know what had happened to make the other master go away and he hated it when he couldn't understand something.   
  
So, Bombay waited for disaster to strike. One wrong move or wrong word and this one would prove himself to be just like the old master. Bombay knew he just had to wait.  
  
Dead silence grabbed Bombay's attention. The cub the master had been holding had wet itself on the master's lap. Everyone stared in horror, because though they might like this master better, old fears were hard to get rid of.   
  
Bombay dashed over as quickly as he could and scooped the newborn from the master's arms, tossing it easily to the mother who disappeared into the crowd with it. Everyone melted away, slipping into the jungle quickly to get as far from the master as possible, at Bombay's barked order, "Leave!"  
  
The master still sat, as if confused at Bombay's suddenly lightening move. He looked up to find Bombay the only one still there, his eyes on the ground and waiting to be hurt. It would only hurt for a moment and scars never lasted long.  
  
"You don't need to be afraid of me." The master said softly. "I will never hurt any of you."   
  
Bombay held his ground, still not convinced that this was anything but a strange trick of some kind.   
  
"I am here to protect you."  
  
'No!' Bombay thought, 'I'm the protector! I'm the teacher! I take care of everyone!' He didn't like this new change. The master was being nice to them and Bombay didn't think it was quite natural. "You are the master." Bombay said firmly. He couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't give offense.  
  
The master was suddenly standing in front of Bombay and Bombay steeled himself. This was it. The master would surely be angry. Strange, he didn't look angry. He looked...sad?  
  
"I'm new at this. Forgive me if I don't act like him, but I'm not my father." He touched Bombay's long white hair, tenderly. "I will not try to be him."  
  
Bombay watched while the master left the jungle room. 'I am not my father. I will not try to be him.' Maybe...maybe this master would be different.  
  
  
  
  
End Flashback-  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Evil Little god of Writing: "I hope Leon's 'dad' dies a long and horrible death." He pouts in the corner.  
  
Lil' Demoness and cousin D: 0.0 "What?! We thought you'd like him."  
  
Evil Little god of Writing: "Are you kidding? The man's got to style or class! He's a petty little man with nothing better to do with his life than beat a little kid." He sniffs disdainfully. "Even I have standards, after all!"  
  
Lil' Demoness: Smiles happily. "Maybe there's hope for you, after all!"  
  
Evil Little god of Writing: "Don't bet on it. I just wanna help kill the man. Trust me, I can do a very good job with that."  
  
Lil' Demoness: "Cousin D? You'll probably never hear me say this again, but he's right."  
  
Cousin D: "Now I know there's something wrong with the world."  
  
Lil' Demoness: "You know Tom Barns deserves a visit from our sadistic little friend, admit it. Besides, this will make Bombay feel good and I like Bombay."  
  
  
  
Cousin D: "Darn, but I'm proud of Bombay! I just had to say that. I normally don't do OC, but Bombay turned out just fine. 


	5. You Belong to Me

LITTLE LION  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
You Belong to Me  
  
  
  
  
  
D stroked Bombay's hair, soothingly. "I'm sorry you were so unhappy with my father. I'm so sorry he treated you all so cruelly." If there was one thing that D couldn't stand, it was his dear pets behind harmed and the fact that it had been his own father who'd done such horrible things, hurt more than anything.  
  
Bombay turned to D and gave him a toothy grin. "You grandfather sent your father away and brought you to us, master. We all love you very much, master." Yes, it had taken several years, but Bombay eventually grew to love and trust his new master. Well, he trusted D as much as he was able to. "We are all so happy to have you, master. I just want Little Lion back, he is like my own cub."  
  
"As do I, but I can't go against a contract and you've just told me the terms of the agreement. Unless Mr. Barns breaks the terms..." D suddenly paused and began to smile. "I don't suppose there's any reason why I can't help him to break the contract, is there?"  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Bombay. I'll take care of everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pete-  
  
  
  
  
Pete was still in the police station, worrying, hours later. The day had long since passed and it was dark outside, but because he'd lost so many hours of work while taking care of Leon at the hospital, he'd had to take the night shift. Pete had all ready done everything he could do, filling out all the proper forms and getting all the right people working on Leon's case. Still, it didn't seem like he was doing enough. Pete chewed on the end of his pencil, a habit he'd picked up while trying to quit smoking, and tried to think of something more he hadn't done.   
  
Still, he had work to do and the bad-guys wouldn't take a vacation just because Pete was worried about poor, hurt Leon. He had a beat to walk and he was headed out when the chief's secretary called out to him. "You're wife's on line two, Pete!"  
  
Pete didn't take time to even thank the lady when he rushed to grab a phone. It was late and Lisa should be asleep. This was bad. "Lisa? What's wrong?"  
  
The only answer he got was hysterical crying.  
  
"Hold on, Lisa, I'm on my way!" Pete knew Lisa well enough to know that she didn't get so upset over just anything. She was one of the most sensible and levelheaded people he'd ever met. "Chief..." Pete called out, ready to be fired for being late to work and running out like he was doing in. It didn't matter, Lisa needed him! He was interrupted when the chief yelled out to him, over the noise of the busy station.  
  
"Get down to the hospital where you brought that kid this morning. One of the doctors just called and said the kid's gone missing. There's blood at the scene of the crime and they think it might be a kidnapping. They also said your wife is going to be sedated if she can't calm down soon."  
  
Blood?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Pete rushed into the hospital room, still in his police uniform. "What happened?" He demanded only to have his crying wife throw herself in his arms. She was still very upset, but calmer than she had been on the phone so maybe they'd given her the tranquilizers. At least she could speak now.  
  
"I don't know!" Lisa wailed. "He was gone when I woke up and there's blood on the floor and the wall. I must have fallen asleep and I didn't see or hear anything...oh, God, it was his father, I just know it!"   
  
Pete wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. He never should have left them alone. Pete knew he still had some sick time, he could have just called in and stayed at the hospital with them. "Calm down, honey." Pete hugged Lisa tightly. It could look bad for Mr. Barns if the court found out he took his son out of the hospital when Leon was in such bad condition. "The police are asking around the staff and they're going to start looking around in here, next. You'll have to make a statement, dear, but the main focus will be on Barns." If that man's done anything to the kid...  
  
Then he saw the blood on the floor, a small splatter of blood that was all ready drying to a dark color. "Is that...Did Leon get hurt?"  
  
Lisa shook her head. "The police that arrived first had one of the doctor's check it. It's cat blood, so that must mean Bombay got hurt." She scowled darkly as she stared at the dark stain on the floor. "I'll take Leon away from that man by force, if I have to! I just can't stand it, he's going to end up killing Leon..." Pete had rarely seen this side of his wife, but he knew she was serious. They both knew Leon was in grave danger and she would do anything to save him.  
  
"Stop it!" Pete shook his wife slightly to get her attention. "You aren't thinking, Lisa! You're the one who'll get arrested if you go there, not him. You'll go to prison and you can't help Leon from behind bars."  
  
Lisa glared at him helplessly, but she knew he was right. "I have to do something!" She used the sleeve of her shirt to brush away the tears on her cheeks. "He's going to kill Leon!"  
  
"I know, I know, but think for a minute. That monster almost killed his son and you are a very small lady. He WILL hurt you, Lisa. He might even kill you. I couldn't stand that, I just can't lose you. So far you've only seen him in public places, school, court, and jail. If he finds you alone he might kill you. And do you know what he's going to tell the police when they, when I, find your cold body in his apartment? He's going to say you were trying to kidnap his son and Leon will back his father up, because Leon says whatever his dad tells him to say." Pete knew he was being hard on his wife, but he had to do this, she was just too stubborn and hardheaded sometimes.  
  
Slowly, Lisa nodded. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to go home and stay home until I call you. Don't go anywhere. Barns doesn't know where we live, so he won't be after you. Just stay out of sight." Lisa nodded, but Pete didn't let her go. "Promise me, Lisa. Promise me you'll go straight home and you won't do anything stupid."  
  
Lisa nodded again. "Yes, Pete, I promise."  
  
  
  
  
Lisa-  
  
  
  
  
When Lisa walked into their home, the phone was all ready ringing. She hurried over to answer it, thinking that it might be Pete with news "Hello?" Lisa said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Greetings. I wish to let you know that Leon is in grave danger." The voice had an oriental accent and spoke in a soft, almost seductive tone.   
  
"What?" Lisa tightened her grip on the phone. "Who are you? What's wrong with Leon?" If this was some kind of prank, someone out there had a VERY sick sense of humor! But, Lisa was sure she didn't know who it was, there was no one she knew who had that kind of accent and she didn't think anyone she knew could fake one so well. It was a soft, velvet voice and sounded cultured.   
  
"You know what is wrong and you know what you must do." Click.  
  
Lisa stared at the phone for only a second before dropping it and running to the door. 'I have to find him.' She thought desperately. 'I don't care who was on the phone, Leon needs me!'  
  
Of coarse, she wasn't completely stupid and ran back to the phone before dialing the police station. Unfortunately, she found out her husband was out on patrol and wouldn't be back for almost an hour. "Give him a message. Tell him his wife has gone to get Leon. He knows where I'll be." Lisa hung up and felt horrible. She'd promised Pete she wouldn't do this, but...what else could she do?  
  
  
  
  
  
Count D-  
  
  
  
  
  
Count D hung up the phone and leaned back on his sofa. That was rather simple. The woman was so worried she barely needed any persuading at all. Bombay stood in front of D, waiting for the command. He'd almost had to beg to be allowed to do this mission. D nodded and Bombay instantly ran off, heading directly toward Little Lion's home. D smiled, watching the older cat go. Bombay was more than able to reach the nearby apartment in time and D had no doubt that the schoolteacher would do exactly what he expected her to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon-  
  
  
  
  
Leon woke slowly and let out a long yawn. He'd never felt so tired in his life! He was back home and, best of all, dad had come for him. Leon sighed, happily, though his face still hurt. It hurt a lot. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter what the kids at school said and it didn't matter if he had to hurt a little. Leon knew his dad loved him. After all, dad did come to get him.   
  
But...Leon's smile faded slightly. Pete and Mrs. Lisa didn't seem really happy with Leon's dad and it DID matter what they thought. Leon loved Mrs. Lisa more than almost anything, but he admired Pete. Pete was strong and smart and he ALWAYS did the right thing. Leon wanted to be just like Pete when he grew up.  
  
Leon couldn't remember much from when Pete and Mrs. Lisa had found him, it was all kind of fuzzy, but he did remember Mrs. Lisa crying and Pete was very, very angry. Leon hated to see Mrs. Lisa cry, she almost never did, but when she cried it always made Leon feel bad. Pete being angry wasn't exactly like Leon's dad being angry, it wasn't as bad.   
  
When Leon's dad got angry, Leon was afraid. When Pete got angry, Leon knew something was wrong and maybe Leon had been bad, but he wasn't ever afraid of Pete. Kind of funny, that. Leon knew Pete was stronger than his dad was, because sometimes Pete took Leon to the gym so Leon could watch him box and sometimes he saw Pete taking his karate lessons. Pete just wasn't as scary as Leon's dad, though.  
  
Once, when Leon had been fighting again, Mrs. Lisa had called in her husband to give Leon a little "Talk". Pete had arrived at the school in his full uniform and gave Leon a dressing down that shamed him to this day. Pete had taken Leon into an empty classroom and sat him down in a chair before walking around Leon, slowly and silently. Pete tsked at him, telling Leon how disappointed he was in Leon. He expected better of the boy. Something better than getting into school yard fights. Leon worked, after that, very hard not to disappoint Pete. Usually, he did a pretty good job and when he was good, Pete would smile at Leon. That made everything worthwhile.   
  
Still, Leon was glad to be home. "Dad?" Leon was kind of surprised to hear his voice. It sounded strange, all gravely and low. Moving just didn't work because Leon found out he was still hurt and the tiniest movement was more than a little painful. His arm, especially, hurt. He looked down and found that he had a cast on it. 'When did that happen?' Leon groaned when the pain shot through his back and then down his arm and decided that it might be for the best to just lay still. "Dad?"  
  
No one answered for a minute and that was when Leon heard the doorknob being tried. "Leon? Are you in there?" Leon's eyes shot open when he heard Mrs. Lisa's voice. She couldn't be here! Dad hated Mrs. Lisa! "Leon, if you can hear me, open the door."  
  
Leon looked over nervously to his dad's bedroom door and knew his dad was probably asleep. If Mrs. Lisa started calling to loud and woke him it would be very bad. Leon struggled to his feet, trying to ignore the pain, and moved as quickly as he could to the door. "Mrs. Lisa, what are you doing here?" He asked through the door. "My dad doesn't want you at our home."  
  
"It doesn't matter what your dad wants, honey. Open up, I need to see that you're all right."  
  
Leon hesitated before he turned the bolt lock and let Mrs. Lisa in. She took a few steps in and a smile spread over her face when she saw him. "Oh, thank goodness. You're all right." She got no further when Leon's dad hit her over the back of the head with his small handgun and her eyes rolled up into her head just before she hit the floor.  
  
Leon looked up at his father in horror.  
  
  
  
  
Bombay-  
  
  
  
  
Bombay watched from the window of Little Lion's apartment. He was poised, ready for action, but he had to time it properly. The master had been very strict on this point. They were waiting for Tom Barns to break rule number three of the contract.   
  
  
  
  
Leon-  
  
  
  
  
"Dad! You can't hurt her, she was just worried about me!" It was probably the bravest thing Leon had ever done in his life. He put himself between his father and Mrs. Lisa.  
  
Leon's dad glared down at him. "Are you questioning me, boy?" His eyes narrowed. "I've never asked anything of you, except your loyalty. Are you going to leave me for this woman?" He gestured toward Mrs. Lisa with his gun. "You know, she doesn't love you. She's just doing her job and that job means taking care of kids she doesn't care about."  
  
Leon felt like he was hit between the eyes with a brick. IT'S NOT TRUE! Mrs. Lisa didn't have to give him rides in her car and she didn't have to give him that wonderful coat and she certainly didn't have to bring him in candies. It just couldn't be true.  
  
Tom Barns continued. "She's getting paid for this, you know." Leon's dad went to the table where the telephone sat and pulled out the drawer, and started searching thought it for a moment. "She gets money to pretend she likes you and when her job's done, you'll never see her again." Leon's dad found what he was looking for and pulled a silencer for his gun out of the drawer. "I take care of you. I paid for you, and don't you forget it. No one else wanted you, but I adopted you, out of the goodness of my heart. You know that, don't you Leon?" Leon's dad attached the silencer with calm precision.  
  
Leon felt his mouth go dry as his dad spoke. He knew he was adopted, that's why he didn't have a mom, but he really didn't remember much before his dad had adopted him. Leon did know, without a shadow of doubt, that he was loved before his dad had adopted him. He clearly remembered someone with large, furry hands holding him. That was all little more than a memory at this point, though.  
  
"Yes, dad." Leon muttered. "I know you love me." Still, he didn't move from where he stood in front of Mrs. Lisa. "Please, don't hurt her. She's trying to be nice to me."  
  
Leon's dad laughed. "Nice? She tried to take you away from me. Do you know what she'd have done if the police had sent me to jail? She'd leave you in an orphanage and you'd spent the rest of your life there. No one else would want you, Leon. Who would want a whining, skinny, ugly kid like you? So stupid, you don't even know how to stay out of trouble at school! You cause more trouble to anyone than you are worth. You're very lucky you have me, kid."   
  
Leon's head fell and he wanted to cry badly. It was all true and Leon knew it. Who would want him? Even Mrs. Lisa had said that Leon couldn't seem to keep out of fights. He'd brought that stinking skunk to nice Count D and then smelled up his store. He'd been a bother to Pete when Mrs. Lisa brought him to their home. He didn't have any friends because he hurt other kids when he got mad. Leon swallowed hard. He couldn't betray his dad, not after all his dad had done for him. No one else would ever love him or take care of him.   
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed Leon's arm and he found himself pulled right up to his dad's face. "You belong to me, Leon. You're my property and I won't let you go." He aimed the gun at Mrs. Lisa. "Not to anyone and, most of all, not to her!"  
  
Leon screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do. 


	6. Rescue

LITTLE LION  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Rescued  
  
  
  
BY COUSIN D  
  
  
  
Bombay-  
  
  
'This is it!' Bombay thought, watching the human grab Little Lion and holding the cub tightly up to his chest. Bombay tensed, letting his lips roll back to show his fangs and his hackles rose when a deep rumble escaped from his throat. He was ready to spring with his eyes focused on the human male. The human raised his weapon to the female he'd just wounded and was unable to defend herself. Little Lion screamed and fought to protect the female he'd chosen to love.  
  
With a great roar, Bombay crashed through the window of the apartment, landing between the male and the wounded female. He stood straight, making sure the human male would see what he was truly was, a creature nearly eight feet tall. Bombay looked like a cross between a cat and a human with a long shaggy tail and inch long claws on hands and feet. The human male simply stared in disbelief with his mouth hanging open and forgot about the female on the floor. He choked for a minute, unable to make any noise at all.   
  
Little Lion, in that moment, squirmed free of his 'dad's' arms and ran to the female, kneeling next to her. From there, he stared up at Bombay with his mouth hanging open dumbly. Bombay tried to ignore the cub and hissed at the male, showing off his razor sharp teeth and couldn't help the smile that touched on his lips. This was a long time overdue.  
  
The human screamed in holy terror, his hand tightened on his gun, firing off one shot that missed badly, going into a wall, before he ran. The coward managed to get out the apartment door before Bombay could catch him. Bombay snarled, but only managed one step before a voice stopped him.  
  
"B-Bombay?" Bombay turned his head to look at Little Lion who still stayed close to the woman's body and had a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Is that you, Bombay?" There were tears running down Little Lion's face, but it seemed to make him feel better just knowing that she was there. "I...I..."  
  
Bombay debated for a minute. He REALLY wanted to kill the human, but...Little Lion was crying. Finally, Bombay stepped closer to Little Lion. The cub's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked up to Bombay then at the door where his 'dad' had just run out of.  
  
"Dad left me." Little Lion muttered, sounding honestly shocked. "He was gonna kill Mrs. Lisa and he left me." Little Lion began to shake violently and closed his eyes and his fist tightened on the fabric of the female's blouse. He let out a pitiful sob and buried his face in his still teacher's shoulder.  
  
Bombay couldn't stand to see his Little Lion so hurt and he knelt on the floor, putting his arms around the cub. Slowly, without opening his eyes, Little Lion Leaned onto Bombay and the great creature picked him up, cradling Little Lion as gently as he could. Bombay purred loudly and as he did, Little Lion started to change. His body shifted easily into his true form of a lion cub.   
  
The cub looked up at Bombay, confused, but Bombay licked the cub's head reassuringly. "Shhhh. Everything will be all right. The master is waiting for you. Come, cub. I will take you home." Bombay started walking toward the window, but Little Lion started to whimper.  
  
"I want Mrs. Lisa!" He started to struggle and managed to jump out of Bombay's arms before scampering over to the female again. "I don't want to leave her."  
  
"The master said nothing about..."  
  
"I don't care!" Little Lion cried. "I want Mrs. Lisa! If my dad comes back and you're not here, he going to kill her!"  
  
Bombay sighed and realized there was no help for it. He easily picked up the female's body and put her over his shoulder while he carried Little Lion in his other arm. It was like this that Bombay took them back to the petshop.  
  
  
  
  
Leon-  
  
  
  
  
Leon had no choice but to go with Bombay. He had no idea why he suddenly turned into a cat, or why Bombay was a monster, but Bombay seemed to understand what was going on. He knew it was Bombay, even though Leon didn't know how he knew. Leon's heart was crushed. 'Dad thought Bombay was a monster and he'd just left me there. He didn't care if Bombay ate me or anything.' Leon cuddled closer into Bombay's arms. 'He really didn't care.'  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, they came to the doorstep of the pet shop where Count D stood, waiting for them.  
  
Bombay approached slowly and bowed slightly before D. "He insisted that I bring the human, master."  
  
D smiled, as he always did. "I'm not surprised." With hands that now seemed larger and terribly strong, D took Leon from Bombay and held him tightly. "Poor, Little Lion. Come in and have a cup of tea. Bombay, put the young lady in the parlor."  
  
D sat on his couch and let Leon sit on his lap while Bombay lay Mrs. Lisa down on the couch. "Master, the human escaped me. May I have leave to hunt him." Bombay asked eagerly once D had settled into his chair with Leon on his lap.  
  
"No."  
  
Bombay looked at his master, puzzled. "But...do you want him to escape?"  
  
"Now, since when has anyone ever been able to runaway from their responsibilities when it comes to a contract? Just rest, Bombay. Everything is taken care of." It was a softly spoken order, not a request, and Bombay looked upset at the order. Even so, Bombay didn't argue and obediently curled himself up on the floor at D's feet. D ran a long nailed hand over Leon's head and spoke softly as he always did. "Do you want to be your old self again?"  
  
"Yes." Leon knew there was something he should be remembering, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Obviously, D knew why Leon had suddenly turned into an animal, but Leon thought he should remember, too.  
  
"Then think yourself back as you were. You can do this, Little Lion. You've been through so much tonight, but as soon as you are yourself again, you can rest."  
  
Leon thought of how he looked before he'd turned into a cat and almost instantly he was like that again. A boy, wearing the hospital gown his dad hadn't bothered to change him out of and still wearing the cast on his arm. He was also still sitting in D's lap. Leon choked back a sob, but then gave in. He didn't want to be strong right now and he knew, that so long as he was with D, he didn't have to be. D would be strong for him.  
  
Leon wrapped his arms around D and buried his face into D's shoulder. "I hurt."  
  
"Yes," D answered as he stroked Leon's hair. "I know."   
  
For a long time they simply sat like that, completely silent.   
  
"I tried to be good."  
  
"Yes. You were very good."  
  
Leon shook his head. "If I was good, he wouldn't have hurt me."  
  
D turned Leon's head slightly to the side and kissed him on the cheek. "You were to good for that man. I am very proud that you were brave enough to stand up to him, Little Lion."  
  
Leon was stunned at the kiss. No one, in his memory, except Mrs. Lisa, had ever kissed him before. Leon shuddered just once before he burst into tears and threw himself against D again. D rubbed Leon's back soothingly, but knew enough not to try and get Leon to stop crying. The cub needed this.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, my pet." D soothed Leon's crying. "I will take care of everything."  
  
When Leon's sobs had lessened, D turned Leon around, so he was just sitting on D's lap and not cuddled into him so much. On the coffee table was the usual setting for tea. D picked up the one teacup and held it out for Leon. "I want you to drink this."  
  
Leon took the cup trustingly. "What is it?"  
  
"Something to help you sleep a little easier. Drink it all up, like a good little boy."  
  
Leon took a sip and then looked at D with suddenly heavy lidded eyes. "Am I still a little boy? Am I a monster?"  
  
D smiled. "Do you think Bombay is a monster?"  
  
"Well," -yawn- "he kinda looked scary, but he wasn't a monster." Leon looked down at Bombay who now looked like the fluffy white cat he had been before.  
  
"You see, you are no more a monster than Bombay or I." D shifted Leon to the couch and Leon drank the rest of the tea. "You should rest now." Leon, without arguing, gave the teacup to D and lay his head down on the soft velvet of the couch. "When you wake, life will seem much happier."  
  
Leon was drifting away to sleep when the heavy doors of the petshop were thrown open and there stood Leon's enraged dad. Leon blinked, trying to wake himself up, but the tea D had made for him was making him to sleepy. He didn't even think he could move.  
  
Leon's dad stepped into the petshop with the gun still in his hand and his eyes wide, almost insane looking.   
  
"Good evening, Mr. Barns. How may I help you?"  
  
"I want my pet back, Count." Leon's dad was staring at Leon and, at that moment, Leon wanted nothing more than to run. Hide. Just get away. "He's mine. I paid for him fair and square!"  
  
"Yet," D calmly stroked Leon's hair, brushing it away from his forehead. "You broke the contract. Therefore, the pet is no longer your and I take no responsibilities for the consequences."  
  
"Consequences?" Leon's dad laughed and pulled back the hammer of his gun. "You mean the monster you sent after me tonight?"  
  
D sounded mildly surprised. "Monster? I assure you, I have no dealings with monsters at all!"  
  
"Whatever." He took another step closer, and his eyes scanned the room, taking in Mrs. Lisa's still body on the sofa and Bombay who hissed and looked like he wanted to pounce on the man. Finally, his eyes went back to Leon on D's lap. "I followed them back here, I saw the creature carrying my brat and the bitch back here. Did you think I wouldn't follow them?" He raised his gun and aimed for D. "Bullets can stop anything, even your monster. Give me back my kid and you won't hear from me again."  
  
D's smile widened as he reached over and picked up Bombay with one hand while the other hand was petting Leon's hair in a soothing manner. D placed Bombay on Leon's lap and stoked the white cat until he settled slightly. "I don't think I shall hear from you again, at any rate."   
  
Leon's eyes felt heavy and he was having a hard time focusing on what was going on around him. Didn't D see how dangerous this was? Why wasn't he afraid? He tried to speak, but it came out as a pitiful kind of groan, to which Bombay started licking Leon's face.  
  
"You really should pay more attention to the contracts you sign, Mr. Barns."  
  
"I warned you, Count. I don't care about a paper I signed more than four years ago."   
  
BANG! The sound of a gun rang through the shop loudly.  
  
"What?" Tom Barns dropped the gun and grabbed his hand. "Shit!" He turned and Leon saw, over his dad's shoulder, Pete wearing an icy expression.   
  
Leon's dad swung at Pete with his one good hand, but Pete was faster and much stronger. One blow and Leon's dad was flat on his back and bleeding badly from his mouth. For a minute, Pete shook and snarled down at the unconscious man, looking like he wanted nothing better than to kill the man on the floor.  
  
"Good evening." D stood up and set both Leon and Bombay down in his chair. When he did, Leon heard him whispered softly, "Sleep." And Leon obeyed, slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep. Before he fell do deeply, though, Leon realized one thing. He wanted to be a policeman someday.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pete-  
  
  
  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Officer Pete."  
  
Pete nodded, his anger getting under control while the man spoke to him. Count D seemed to have that kind of a peaceful influence. "Count. I followed Mr. Barns here. How's everyone?" He immediately went to his wife and then looked at Leon. They both seemed fine, though there seemed to be a horrible amount of blood everywhere.  
  
"They will both live."  
  
Pete turned at the Count's sad tone. "I have to get them both back to the hospital, but is there anything more life threatening?" Leon did seem to be very deeply asleep. He didn't seem to have any more injuries than before, though.  
  
"Leon only sleeps because I have him something to help him rest; he was in quite a bit of pain. He is certainly in danger, though. Poor child," Count D looked at Leon. "He's an orphan now and I fear for him if he's to be put in the wrong environment again."  
  
Pete thought about this while he handcuffed Barns and called for back up. If the state screwed up and put Leon in a home that was anything like where he'd just been, it could mean disaster for him. Leon needed a good home, somewhere the parents could be trusted to be strict and take care of him properly.  
  
"Why, this time it ended well because he was in contact with a sympathetic teacher and you, Officer Pete. If his new home is far away, though. In another city or even another state, it will be impossible to ensure that he is given the love he needs." He looked at Pete out of the corner of his eyes and looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, I will take him myself."  
  
"You?" Pete said sharply. The idea of the Count adopting Leon just hadn't occurred to him before.   
  
Count D smiled cheerfully. "Why yes! I have no children of my own and it would be nice to have help in the shop. I have pressing business outside the country soon, but there's no reason Leon can't go with me..."  
  
"I'll take him!" Pete said forcefully. Almost as a second thought, he looked down at his wife. "I'm sure Lisa will agree with me. We'll take Leon. Lisa loves him all ready and he sure is attached to her."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love Leon?"  
  
Pete didn't have to think about it and answered honestly. "I love him like he was my own flesh and blood, Count. I'd do anything for that kid." Pete turned back to Lisa, thankful that the head wound didn't appear to be bleeding anymore. It must not have been as bad as he'd thought.  
  
Pete didn't see the Count's sly, pleased smile.   
  
"How did they get here, anyway, Count? Lisa surely wasn't in any shape to carry him all this way."  
  
"I'm really not sure. They were at my doorstep when I opened my front door." There was something about his tone that made Pete look at the Count a little closer. Like the Count wasn't telling him the whole truth.  
  
The Count merely smiled serenely.   
  
  
  
  
Bombay-  
  
  
  
  
"I want to go with him." Bombay said firmly. "I want to protect Little Lion." Officer Pete was waiting for his wife to wake up before anything was firmly decided about Leon and they waited until the other police arrived. It seemed to be taking a terribly long time, for some reason.  
  
D gave him a serious look while they walked a bit away from the humans so they could speak in private. "Do you understand, I won't be back here for a many years? I am taking everyone, everyone you consider your family, back to China. You may never see us again."  
  
Bombay didn't look away from D's intense look. "Yes, master, I understand. I'm not needed here anymore, though. The young have you to protect them and to teach them. I'm old, master. I've lived so long I can't remember my parents. I don't know where I came from. There is nothing but this petshop in my memory. I don't know how long my kind live, but it must be near the end for me. My bones grow weary and I'm not as strong as I once was, that the human was able to injure me proves that. If anyone were to attack the petshop, it's better that you have one of the younger ones to protect everyone. Little Lion does need me. He doesn't need me to fight or protect. He just needs me."  
  
D gave Bombay a true, rare smile. "Very well, as you wish. We will miss you, Bombay. There has never been a more faithful protector than you. I give Little Lion into your keeping until I return."  
  
"You are coming back then?" Bombay asked.  
  
"Not for many years, but one day I will return. If for no other reason, I will return for Leon." The master paused and looked over to Pete who was now sitting next to Leon. "The cub will remember nothing of me or your true form when he wakes, Bombay. Tom Barns ordered him to forget who and what he truly is. Because of his nature, Leon will not remember unless Mr. Barns orders him to. I do not want him confused or unhappy because of these memories."  
  
"We could make the human order Leon to remember." Bombay suggested, looking at the human male who was still on the floor. Bombay was more than willing to beat the human until he did as the master wished.  
  
"No. Mr. Barns will be taken to prison in a short while." He gave Bombay a significant look. "You will ensure that he will not escape. It is more important that Leon is completely safe from that man rather than have his memories at this point. Perhaps when he is older, I will find a way to bring back his memories."  
  
Bombay smiled. "Yes, master." Oh, this would be fun.  
  
"Not until tonight." He put a hand affectionately on Bombay's shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
Lisa-  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you playing adoption agency?" Pete asked the Count suspiciously when the Count had presented them with the contract and a quill to sign with. The police, who finally shown up, had long since taken Mr. Barns, kicking and screaming, to jail. He had gone swearing revenge and spitting that he was going to kill them all. Lisa was cringing at the hate in his voice and wondered if they should move right away.  
  
"I'm not playing anything, Officer." Count D answered, apparently not at all bothered by Mr. Barn's loud exit. "This is not an adoption contract, that would be quite illegal, I believe. This is simply an agreement that I will not object to your adopting Leon and I will not try to take Leon for myself."  
  
"There are, of coarse, stipulations you must follow." Count D told them when Lisa had finally woken up. Pete and Lisa sat on the sofa opposite of Count D and the coffee table between them had the contract on it. Lisa had, when she'd woke up, taken Leon, who was still asleep, into her lap immediately. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but there was no way she was letting him out of her sight any time soon.   
  
Count D Listed of the rules of the contract.  
  
1: Give him all the love he wants.  
2: Never mention that you met me. Ever.  
3: Take Bombay with you.  
  
Count D lifted the cat up and handed him to Lisa. "Leon has become quite attached to him and I know they would be unhappy separated. I will not be held accountable if you do not follow the rules." The rules are simple enough, we should be able to follow them with no trouble, Lisa thought.  
  
"Sir?" Lisa asked. "Why don't you want us to tell him about you? From what I've seen, you've been a good friend to him."  
  
"I believe he has lost part of his memory due to the trauma he's gone through. I don't want him upset if you try to force his memories to come forward. It is best if you just let things lie."  
  
Pete took the quill and, without further hesitation, Pete signed,  
  
  
PETER ORCOT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Epiloge

LITTLE LION  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilog: years later-  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon scowled while he walked down the streets of Chinatown in San Francisco. It seemed so very much like the one he lived near when he was a child, back in New England. Of coarse, that had been a different lifetime. Back when he lived with his dad. Leon shuddered at the thought of the man who raised him.  
  
No.  
  
Dad wasn't that guy. Dad was Pete. Dad was the one who taught him to play baseball and the one who gave him his first Christmas present. Not...that other guy. Leon had started calling Pete dad not long after he was legally adopted by the Orcot's and Lisa, his second grade teacher, had become the mom he'd always wanted. It wasn't long before Leon started to have sisters join the family and then...Chris. Leon's frown deepened at the thought of his youngest sibling. Chris was a sweet little brother, but it had been eight years and Leon was still having a hard time forgiving the child.   
  
'I know it wasn't his fault. I know he couldn't have done anything differently.' But still, Leon couldn't forgive the boy who'd taken Lisa away from him. The first person to ever love him. 'It's not his fault! I have to get over this!'  
  
Lisa had died giving birth to Chris and there had always been a resentment in the family against Chris, for taking their dear mother away.   
  
Eight years old. The same age Leon himself had been when mom and dad had saved him from...that man. There were fuzzy parts of Leon's memory about that time, but dad had told him that he was so hurt so badly, it was no wonder his memory was Swiss cheese. Leon sighed. He really had to get this whole thing with Chris sorted out. Soon. He knew first hand what it felt like to have your own family hate you and he certainly didn't want his own brother feeling like he did. Even if the rest of the family really did hate Chris, Leon knew he was just angry. He didn't hate the kid.  
  
'Maybe if he comes to live with me for a while he'll start to get better. Maybe I will, too.' Leon knew it wasn't right to feel this way about his own little brother and he had to change it. At any rate, a change was sometimes for the best.  
  
Leon's first big change, after the adoption, had been the family's move across the country to California. It had been for Leon's sake, really. Leon started having panic attacks whenever he had to go by his old home and mom and dad thought it best to get away from the area entirely. Hence the move across the nation. Still, Leon couldn't shake the feeling that there was something important about Chinatown.  
  
'It must be the case.' He thought. 'Working on this case has got me all worked up and I can't get it off my mind.' Yes, Leon knew this Count D character was up to no good. There couldn't possibly be so many deaths connected to one man without guilt somewhere along the lines. 'I'm getting paranoid working on this.' Leon thought. Well, it was better than thinking about his family. About Chris and how he'd stopped talking and how no one could coax a single word from him. It also helped to distract Leon from...  
  
'Poor Bombay.' Leon wiped a tear away from his eye before anyone could see his weakness.  
  
There were to many animals on the streets, Leon noticed. Every time he looked around, Leon's eyes landed on a stray cat or dog. Crows flying over head and he could even hear the rustle of rats in the alleys. The animals only made Leon think of Bombay.  
  
Bombay died that morning. It was feline leukemia that had brought Bombay down. The seemingly ageless cat had woken one day, in Leon's apartment, and started crying in agony. Leon woke to find his best friend screeching on the bed and almost unable to move. Leon called to all the best veterinarians and animal hospitals he could find, but there was no hope. In the end, Leon was pushed over the edge by Bombay's tears. The cat was actually crying, he was in so much pain.  
  
Leon paused in his walk and put a hand over his eyes, as if he could block out the image of his beloved friend crying in his arms. 'Some man I am. I can't even take care of a cat.' He knew Bombay was old, he'd been a full-grown cat when Leon was eight and he'd lasted fifteen years after that. It had to be some kind of record for a cat to live so long. 'It wasn't long enough.' Leon had had to Bombay put to sleep. 'A fuckin' nice way to say I killed my cat.' Leon thought bitterly.   
  
Leon, realizing that he was letting his mind wander, tried to get back on coarse. The case. That Count D guy was killing people and probably selling drugs, too. Yes, this was important. Leon had to get this guy off the streets so he couldn't hurt anyone anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon stared at the man before him. Leon felt his heart jump in his chest and his breath stopped for a minute. 'Such an incredibly beautiful guy...' But that wasn't all. It wasn't just about what the guy looked like. Leon's mouth fell open and he knew this man was important. It was like a puzzle box had been opened and all the pieces had been thrown down in front of him. Leon knew Count D had the key to putting the pieces together again and he just had to know what the picture looked like when it was put together.  
  
"Greetings..."  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? We had such fun writing this one! Especially Evil Little god of Writing, but Lil' Demoness liked this last chapter, too. Tell us what you thought? Did we make you cry?  
  
If you doubt that Leon has a thing for D, just watch the DVD. When Leon sees D for the first time, I swear, he stops breathing for a minute! It's so cute! 


End file.
